¿Estaras siempre a mi lado?
by princesitaanimehikary
Summary: Po era otra situación. El entrenaba con mayor fervor…impulsado por una venganza. ... una regla para todos: no tocar el tema de Tigresa ... Po se pone como loco, tratando de destruir todo, y luego llorar por ella, a la hembra que dejo ir por cobarde y no luchar por un futuro con ella.
1. Chapter 1

**¿Pertenezco a tu lado?**

El ambiente estaba tenso, todos fijaban sus miradas en un solo lugar, siendo el chocar de las pequeñas gotas, lo único que resonaba en la habitación. Las respiraciones estaban entre cortas, mientras en el centro de un circulo formado por varios aprendices del Kung Fu, dos de los más fuertes de miraban de una forma, fulminante.

-Grulla, has algo, Tigresa está por matar a Po

-Lo lamento Víbora, pero Po se lo busco…no debió entrometerse en los asuntos de Tigresa-ambos amigos miraban como el oso panda, el Guerrero del Dragón…estaba a punto de ser machacado por la feroz Maestra Tigresa-Repítelo panda idiota-Tigresa tenía una mirada llena de furia, mientras sus garras se enterraban en sus palmas, provocando que sangran-Dímelo en mi cara

-¿Para qué te digo algo que ya escuchaste?, no eres sorda, no le veo al caso repetírtelo

-¡A ver si tienes las agallas de decírmelo en la cara!-Tigresa avanzo un paso y Po decidió acortar toda la distancia, quedando frente a frente-Dije, que deberías largarte con tu preciada manda de tigres y dejarnos solos, que con tu sola presencia, nos amargas-Tigresa sentía algo oprimiendo su pecho, mientras sus piernas flaqueaban y una sensación de vacío llenaba su alma-Estás bromeando Po-lo dijo tan débilmente, pero el panda si pudo escucharla-Es la verdad, no eres más que una amargada hembra, que se desquita con todos por ser huérfana y sentir lástima por parte del maestro Shiffu…eso es lo único que provocas, lastima, ¿Quién va a querer a una tigresa huérfana, amargada y violenta, que no es nada femenina?-Tigresa sentía como a sus pulmones no le entraban aire…volvía a sentir aquel mareo de la mañana-_"No…ahora" _cállate Po

-No me callare Tigresa, ya va siendo hora de que te digan tus…-sus palabras murieron al ver como Tigresa caía al suelo tomando el estomago-Po…para, por favor, me lastimas

-¿Y lo que nos has lastimado tu? ¿¡Acaso no vale!-Po se cayó al ver como Tigresa caía de espaldas, convulsionándose y sangrando por la boca-Tigresa…

-¡Tigresa!-un tigre de bengala blanco salio del círculo para acercarse a la chica, antes que Po-¿Tigresa? Vamos chica, respóndeme… ¿¡Estás enfermo! ¡¿Quién te dio derecho para gritarle estupideces? ¡Eres un imbécil panda!-cargo a la felina, que solo gemía la sentir como algo la partía por la mitad-Luke, llévatela a la enfermería

-Yo te acompaño Luke-Víbora guio al tigre a la enfermería, saliendo de la Gruta del Dragón-Te pasaste del límite panda

-Es lo mejor maestro Shiffu…tigresa no pertenece a este lugar…ya no-Po le daba la espalda a todos, sin dejar que miraran sus lagrimas de agonía, al ver en tal estado a Tigresa…


	2. Chapter 2

Ola! me alegro que les haya hustado :3, espero no decepcionarlos con este capitulo, y muchas gracias **MasterTigress01** por la nota dle titulo, ya lo corregi ^.^

* * *

La noche abrazo al palacio de Jade, estando algunos en las habitaciones, otros en la cocina, y solo dos en la enfermería.

Mono, Mantis y Grulla estaban en la cocina cenando un poco, aunque solo movían su comida…interiormente se preocupan por Tigresa, pero no lo aparentan.

Víbora y Zeng estaban en la enfermería, cuidando a Tigresa y esperando señales de que despierte, pero no había ni una sola…sus signos vitales cada vez más se debilitaban

En la Gruta del Dragón, se encontraban Luke, Po y dos tigres de bengala blancos, asechando a Po. Sin embargo, el no parecía estar nervioso por la cercanía de 3 felinos enojados…

-¿Satisfecho panda? ¿Tu orgullo regreso después de dejar a Tigresa en ese estado tan deplorable?-Luke estaba frente a Po, quien solo estaba en posición de loto, aparentemente meditando-No dejas concentrarme, lárgate con Tigresa-uno de los felinos, de ojos verdes se posiciono frente al panda, moviendo su cola ágilmente y con los colmillos de fuera-Tal parece que no entiendes panda… ¿Sabes lo que significa lo que has provocado?

-Claro que lo se…se llevaran a Tigresa-Po abrió sus ojos y miro a Luke-¿Qué esperas? ¿Una bandera verde?-Luke cerró sus ojos y soltó un suspiro-…no se qué habrás escuchado de mi conversación con Tigresa-Luke se sentó junto a Po, mientras que con la mano, indicaba al par de felinos que se retirasen-Pero eso no debe interferir en tu juicio por buscar su bienestar

-Solo quiero que desaparezca de mi vida

-¿Para qué te quedes solo en esta aldea? ¿Si alguien que te acompañe para toda la vida?... ¿Sin la hembra a la que tu amas?-Po lo miro y luego su cara se torno a una triste y legumbre-No soy para ella, te tiene a ti

-Es cierto, conocí a Tigresa cuando era una cachorra…soy 4 años mayor que ella…y su prometido-Po cerro fuertemente sus ojos, evitando el paso de sus lagrimas-Sin embargo no la amo, ni la amare y ella a mi menos…te quiere a ti

-¿Eso bastara? ¿El amor que nos tenemos?

-Si lo intentan sí, pero deben hacerlo juntos-Po se levanto y miro a Luke-Solo llévatela

-Te odiara Po…no soy tonto, ustedes pasaron a una etapa mucho más…intima-Po se sonrojo levemente-Les recomiendo paredes más gruesas…es difícil dormir con ese tipo de…ruidos y con el temor de que la pared se caiga con movimientos tan…bruscos-Po deseaba que se lo tragara la tierra, pero dentro de sí, sonreía con egocentrismo…al menos ya sabía que Tigresa fue suya antes que de nadie-Ya no importa

-Pensara que la usaste, Tigresa te ah dado todo, ah cambiado por ti justamente para que no la dejes…todo estará perdido

-Correré el riesgo-Luke le puso una mano en su hombro-Lo sé…pero yo no me arriesgare…Tania, Lían y yo nos iremos cuando Tigresa este bien…sin ella

-Tengo miedo…no sé si podremos enfrentar todo…el maestro Shiffu no lo aceptara

-Ya verás que…-un temblor azoto el palacio y su alrededor, provocando la caída del panda y el tigre-¡Tigresa!-ambos se levantaron y fueron corriendo directo a la enfermería-¡Po unos lobos atacaron el palacio!-Grulla venía detrás de ellos, con Mono y Mantis corriendo.

Cuando llegaron, el panorama estaba incendiado, algunas llamas aun seguían vivas. Mientras se iban adentrando, vieron como Zeng y Shiffu estaban en el suelo, muy mal heridos-¡Maestro! ¡Maestro respóndame!

-Grulla…se la llevaron-Shiffu tocia mucha sangre y una de sus piernas estaba rota, en cambio Zeng, tenía una respiración muy dificultosa y sus dos alas estaban quemadas-Se llevaron a Tigresa-Po entro a la habitación, donde gran parte de las paredes tenías gran cantidad de sangre, y en una esquina, estaba Víbora enroscada, y una parte de su cuerpo tenía varias cortadas de gran profundidad-¡Víbora! ¡Víbora por favor resiste!-Po la cargo, mientras inspeccionaba la sala, sin un rastro de Tigresa-¿Dónde está?

-Se…la llevaron Po…secuestraron a…Tigresa-Víbora traba de quedar consiente, pero el dolor corporal era mucho, casi no sentía su cuerpo-Tenemos que salir Po

-Pero Tigresa…-Luke lo callo y todos salieron de la enfermería, que volvía a incendiarse al entrar una fuerte ventisca-Debemos llegar a la caverna, ahí estaremos seguros…el palacio está destruido

-Bien Mono…Grulla, Mantis llévenlos, yo buscare a mis camaradas-sin embargo Lían y Tanía llegaron a ellos corriendo-Los vimos, están en la entrada…tienen a Tigresa-Po cruzo miradas con Luke-Ve por ella, nosotros nos ocuparemos, Tanía guíalo-la felina de ojos azules jalo a Po y ambos fueron directamente a la entrada-¡Tigresa!-Po se petrifico al ver lo que habían hecho con ella: eran 2 encapuchados, junto a 4 lobos. Uno de los encapuchados, tenía agarrada a Tigresa, por su pelaje del cuello, dejándola de hincada y con varias heridas en todo el cuerpo-Pero si es el honorable Guerrero del Dragón-la voz del sujeto que tenía a Tigresa era rasposa y bajita-No sabes las ganas que teníamos de conocer al héroe de China...y al profanador de una princesa-alzo a Tigresa, quien solo gimió del dolor, al sentir su cuello romperse poco a poco-¡Suéltala maldito bastardo!

-No ahí porque ser agresivos, pequeño Po-el otro encapuchado poseía la voz frágil de una hembra, además de contar con filosas garras-¡¿Qué quieren de Tigresa?

-Solo queremos una pequeña cosita de ella…pero se niega a dárnoslas ¿verdad querida?-le toco la mejilla y Tigresa gruño fuertemente, mordiéndole la mano-¡Agh!...eres salvaje, tus instintos de supervivencia te guían-con su otra mano, saco una daga y presiono la herida justa de su corazón-¡ahh!-Tigresa rugió y unas lagrimas brotaron-Pa-para…te lo…ruego

-¿Dónde quedo el orgullo mi querida princesa?

-¡Déjala en paz!-Po se lanzo contra ellos, pero los 2 lobos lo detuvieron-¡Tanía!-la felina se escabullo de los lobos y ataco fervientemente al macho, dándole un zarpazo en la garra, liberando a Tigresa-¡Estúpida!-le sentó una patada en el abdomen y a Tigresa la tomo de una pata, rompiéndosela-¡Tigresa!-Po se libero, pero la hembra lo detuvo, agarrando sus piernas y tirándolo al suelo, para después darle una patada en el estomago y golpearlo en la cara-¡Observa panda, lo que hare con tu amada Tigresa!-la hembra sostuvo a Tigresa y la obligo a arrodillarse frente a Po-¡Tigresa resiste!-Tigresa lo miro con los ojos lagrimeando. Uno de sus ojos estaba cerrado y morado, con sangre cayendo y el otro era el único que estaba abierto, pero muy inflamado-Po…no dejes…que se lo lleven

-¡Tigresa, Tigresa!-el macho se sentó junto a Tigresa y con su dedo delineo el contorno de su perfil-Eres igual de bella que tu madre…lástima que tu padre le asesino a sangre fría

-¿Mi…padre la…? ¡Ah!-su rostro se desfiguro del dolor, al sentir al sujeto, adentrar sus garras en su vientre-¡No, suéltala!-Po era sostenido por los 4 lobos, mirando como a Tigresa la lastimaban-No lo encuentro

-¡No, detente…déjalo!

-Debe estar ahí…no podemos equivocarnos otra vez-la mano siguió adentrándose, recorriendo toda esa parte…hasta dar con lo buscado-Aquí-adentro, tomo algo y lo apretó-¡No! ¡Por favor no lo mates!-Tigresa lloraba lagrimas…lagrimas rojas de sangre y sus gritos eran insoportables-¡Tigresa…Tigresa!

-Ya está-saco su mano poco a poco, dejando escurrir una gran cantidad de sangre, dejando caer a Tigresa al borde de la muerte-¿¡Qué demonios le hiciste!

-Le salve la vida a mi princesa-extendió su mano, dejando ver una cantidad de sangre hecha esfera, que brilla en luz blanca-Envuélvelo-la hembra saco una esfera negra y junto a una manta, envolvió la esfera de luz blanca-¿Quieres decir algo Tigresa?-la felina alzo su mirada, se soltó de una garra y la enterró en el corazón del sujeto-Desde el infierno te buscare, te encontrare y te despedazare por lo que has hecho maldito infeliz-saco su garra y fue cayendo-Po…lástima que jamás sabrás la razón de la muerte de Tigresa-saco una espada y la clavo en el corazón de la felina, quien cayó al suelo en un fuerte golpe, mientras los lobos y los sujetos desaparecían-¡Tigresa, Tigresa!-Po la envolvió en sus brazos-¡Responde Tigresa!-la felina, solo tenía sus ojos puestos en el cielo, vacíos sin la más mínima pizca de vida-¡Por favor amor! ¡Despierta!... ¡Despierta!-Mantis, Grulla, Mono y Luke llegaron, pero solo vieron a Tanía inmovilizada con una lanza en su torso, respirando agitadamente y a Po…cargando el cuerpo de la fallecida Tigresa, llorando sobre ella, gritando sobre ella, lamentándose en su cuerpo…jurando venganza, con la mano puesta en el corazón, cortándose la palma de la mano, con la espada incrustada en el cuerpo de Tigresa-Te amo Tigresa…perdóname amor, solo quería darte lo mejor…a mi lado jamás lo hubieras logrado…jamás hubiéramos sido felices-se levanto con ella en brazos, sin embargo…-¿Tigresa?-el cuerpo de Tigresa comenzó a volverse cenizas, llevándoselas el viento, en una danza depresiva, dejando una sola pisca en la herida de Po…que comenzó a cicatrizarse para después marcharse-_Las cicatrices sanan_-se escucho a si mismo diciendo esas palabras-Pero está no Tigresa…matare a esos dos por hacerte sufrir…te juro que lo que tu lloraste, lo que sufriste y lo que tu gritaste…ellos lo pagaran el doble-la mirada de Po, ahora solo era fría y seca, sin la más mínima pizca de lo que era antaño.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, tal vez el mañana o el Lunes traiga el cpaitulo 3 :-)


	3. Chapter 3

Gracias por sus Reviews, me han gustado mucho :3, espero el capitulo no l s decepcione & perdon por tardar tanto

* * *

**9 AÑOS DESPUÉS…**

El palacio de Jade fue reconstruido, ahora con un muro mucho más alto y grueso, casi impenetrable. Los ahora 4 furiosos, tenían un nuevo maestro, traído desde Japón, viejo amigo de Shiffu y aprendiz de Owgen: el maestro Kiron, una cobra de gran tamaño, de piel color arena, además de una cadena rodeando todo su cuerpo. Todo a causa de la fractura irreparable de Shiffu, donde su pierna izquierda ya no podía ser sanada.

Cada uno de los furiosos cada mes se turnaba para cuidar al maestro Shiffu, con sus terapias, pasar el tiempo con él, y ayudarlo a movilizarse. Sin embargo, cada día, se le veía más decaído, con las ganas de vivir en el suelo y lamentándose por dejar ir a su segunda hija, sin luchar…y sin decirle cuan orgulloso estaba de ella.

Po era otra situación. El entrenaba con mayor fervor…impulsado por una venganza. Si no estaba en el valle, estaba en los profundos bosques de China, lejos de su hogar, ya no salía a divertirse con sus amigos y rara vez salía a ver a su padre, y al salir, solo lo veía por pocas horas, y platicaban de cosas triviales, siempre siguiendo una regla para todos: no tocar el tema de Tigresa, que al instante Po se pone como loco, ya que su humor empeora y se enfurece, tratando de destruir todo, y luego llorar por ella, a la hembra que dejo ir por cobarde y no luchar por un futuro con ella.

-Buenos días Po, ¿quieres un plato de fideos?-el señor Ping, abrazo a su hijo y lo guio a la cocina, ahora Po era más alto y no tan gordo, sus brazos eran más largos y anchos, e incluso su cara era distinta-No gracias, solo pasaba de visita, iré a Gongmen, el maestro buey y el maestro cocodrilo me necesitan

-¿Es algo muy peligroso?-Po le sonrió de forma tranquila, de esas pocas sonrisas sinceras que mostraba-No, quieren que entre a una estudiante

-¿Qué es?-ambos se sentaron, Po comiendo un rábano y Ping una sopa-No me quisieron decir, pero quieren que todos vallamos…es curioso, pero en el mensaje, nos piden mucha pero mucha discreción sobre el tema, casi nadie sabe de la nueva estudiante

-Tal vez sea para protección de ella, al ser una estudiante de esos maestros, debe ser muy fuerte e importante… ¿Cuándo partes?-el tono del señor Ping era triste y melancólico-No pasara nada, nos iremos dentro de una hora…-Ping se fue sobre el-¡¿Una hora? ¡No te eh preparado tu maleta!-Po lo detuvo y lo abrazo fuertemente-No es necesario _pa´_ asi estoy bien, ya me acostumbre a estar sin comer por días…solo procura tener un buen tazón de fideos para cuando regrese. Son solo 2 meses-Ping lo abrazo y se limpio una lagrima-Pero serán dos meses sin mi pequeño Po…te voy a extrañar

-Y yo a ti _pa´_ también te voy a extrañar-Po salio del restaurante, dejando a Ping en una tristeza-Cuídate hijo.

Luego de una hora y media, los 4 furiosos, el Guerrero del Dragón y el Maestro Shiffu, emprendieron el viaje a Gongmen, primero recorriendo la cordillera de los montes nevados, y luego en barco, acortando lo que hace 10 años recorrieron en su primer viaje. A diferencia de la primera vez, Po no tuvo ningún problema, su resistencia había aumentado.

En el barco, todos descansaban, salvo Po. El estaba en la cubierta, mirando las estrellas y recordando cuando Tigresa le propuso entrenar con él, en lugar que el mástil-_"Aquella vez…la tache de un ser radical"_-se tallo la cara con una pata y luego miro el agua-_"-Me disculpo, cuando era niña me la pasaba golpeando los árboles, ahora ya no siento dolor"… "20 años"_ siempre te esforzaste por lograr algo y yo…a mí siempre me lo dan en bandeja de plata, lo consigo rápido…tal vez porque la fuerza que alguna vez de impulso era muy diferente a lo que me impulsa a mi-por un instante, vio reflejada a Tigresa en el agua y Po lanzo una piedra para borrar esa visión-Ni muerta, dejas de colarte en mis pensamientos Tigresa

-¿Po?-Shiffu fue al lado del panda y solo suspiro-Deberías descansar Po, el viaje hacer que remuevas viejas heridas

-A veces es bueno, asi siento que sufro lo que yo hice sufrir a Tigresa…no fue justo que ella se sacrificara por mí

-Tigresa hizo mal en ocultarte la verdad

-Tigresa sabía que se tenía que casar con Luke y yo con Keilla y…ella prometió mantenerse alejada de mí, con tal de que no me separaran de mi padre o de ustedes y yo…solo le dije que era una cualquiera, que se metía con todos los machos que encontraba, que era una amargada huérfana y…-la pata de Shiffu detuvo a Po-Tigresa tomo un camino…debiste respetarlo y no dejarte guiar por tus celos posesivos

-Se que hice mal en encelarme de Luke pero…amaba tanto a Tigresa y ella a mí, que tuve miedo de que me la arrebataran…ella me pertenecía desde la primera vez que…-Shiffu le dio un golpe con su pierna-¡No quiero saber lo que hacías con mi hija panda!-Po se rio y se sobo la cabeza-Como si nunca nos hubiera escuchado

-Un milagro si no lo hacía…no tenían ni un poco de respeto

-Supongo…Tigresa sabía que quería encontrar a más pandas y cuando lo hice, me entere que estaba comprometido con una hembra y ella…se sacrifico para que no me fuera, para seguir con mi vida aquí y que esa manada no me rechazara…alejándose de mí, diciendo que se iría con Luke y yo…la hice sentir la peor cucaracha y…deje que la mataran de la peor forma-cerro los ojos y las trágicas imágenes volvía, recordando como Tigresa lloraba y gritaba porque no tocaran…-¿Qué era lo que sacaron de Tigresa?

-Ni yo lo sé, pero Tigresa si lo sabía…sufría con tal de que no lo mataran… ¿pero que era?-una fuerte sacudida alerto a todos, viendo como una gran ola se avecinaba a ellos-¡Po!-el panda cayó al agua, mientras toda la ola, se derrumbaba en el barco, haciéndolos caer y sacudiéndolos por las demás que seguían a la primera ola. Todos estaban desesperados, no podía subir a la superficie a respirara, las olas los revolcaban y los hundía cada vez más…-¡Po!-el oso creyó escuchar la voz de Tigresa al mismo tiempo que sentía como algo tiraba de su brazo, sin embargo la ola lo volvió a volcar, golpeándose con un pedazo del barco y perder la conciencia-¡Po reacciona!-fue lo último que escucho, antes de sentir como algo lo envolvía, una calidez y paz que no sentía hace años.

* * *

Bueno, nada más para responder los reviews

ARI TIGRESA, perdon por lo dramatico del capitulo, jeje ezk digamos k el día k escribir el primer capitulo, estaba algo asi depresona & enojada & me desquite con Tigresa u/u perdon.

MasterTigress01, pues el tigre blanco lse llama Luke & voy a explicar en el siguiente capitulo un poco más a fondo sobre el.

Master Po, lo que pasa ezk es una forma de adaptarl s a que escriba Shifu con doble "f", ya que como voe a poner un capitulo algo enredado con los personajes, tengo que identificarlos a cada uno, jeje, peor solo sera en este finc que escribire el nombre de Shifu con doble "f".

espero k les haya gustado & si lo merezco un review xfa :3


	4. AVISO

Hola, bueno solo pasaba porque quería pedirles muchas disculpas, no eh olvidado este finc, es solo que las ideas no me está cuadrando y no quiero dejar todo lo que eh logrado en el piso, por unos minutos de flojera hahahaha, espero no se molesten y me puedan seguir en este finc, que les dedico a todas las lectoras, muchas gracias por leer mis ideas alocadas.

También quiero decirles que estoy por publicar otra historia de PoxTigresa, pero la subiré después, dentro de unos días…y también si no es mucha molestia, que se pasen por mis otros finc, SI SON DE SU AGRADO, son Harmonys (Harry&Hermione) y Sasusaku (Sasuke&Sakura) si no lo son, me conformo con que me sigan en este finc, y mis otros gustos no afecten su atención a mi finc.

Por cierto, D.A.W WARRIOR, este es el inicio de mi finc, que lo voy a dividir en 2 temporadas, está y otra más, pero todavía estoy decidiendo si hare la otra, no se tu y l s demás que opinen, porque ya faltan pocos capítulos para acabar este finc, y no, no me base en otro finc, ¿Por qué? ¿Hay uno parecido al mío?... ¡Ojala no sea eso! ¡Este finc se me ocurrió cuando vi la segunda película lo juro! T.T, espero solo sea un mal entendido, pero gracias por tu comentario.

Adios, gracias por esperarme.

ATTE. Princesitaanimehikary

P.D.-pueden llamarme Fryda o Fry o como gusten, para que no me hablen de formal formal (valga la rebundancia xD) siempre y cuando ustedes quieran.


	5. Chapter 4

Po sentía como algo chocaba con su cabeza, algo húmedo y frío-¿Po?...despierta-sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y se levanto, sintiendo un dolor muy fuerte en su cabeza-Tigresa-suspiro muy fuerte y se tallo el cuello-… ¿Dónde estoy?-miro a su alrededor: estaba sobre un futón de gran tamaño, con sabanas azules. Las paredes estaban decoradas con pinturas, fotos de paisajes y un retrato en especial: un tigre de color naranja con franjas negras, erguido con un brazo detrás de su espalda, y el otro brazo sosteniendo un bebé, de franjas negras con blanco, de ojos azules ambos-Es mi padre-Tanía entro a la habitación con una bandeja de comida: una manzana entera, un vaso de agua y otro de zumo de naranja, junto a un plato de ensalada con lechuga, tomate y zanahoria-Lo pintaron cuando tenía 2 meses de nacida

-¿Y tu madre?

-No es bien visto un cuadro donde pintan a la amante del jefe de la manada junto al hijo no nacido en ley-Tanía le puso la bandeja junto a la cama y se puso junto a Po-Mi padre estaba casado con la madre de Lían pero…bueno mi padre siempre estuvo enamorado de mi madre asi que cuando fue obligado a casarse con la madre de Lían…mamá no dudo en ser su amante y pues…aquí me tienes

-¿Por qué te reconoció como hija legitima?

-La madre de Lían enfermo y posiblemente moriría, asi que con el cargo de conciencia no quiso que yo quedara desamparada y pues…no objeto en mi reconocimiento como heredera-Po asintió y tomo el plato de ensalada-¿y Luke? Pensé que él era el líder

-Lo es, pero de otra manada, lo casaron con la hermana de Lían pero…bueno, apareció Tigresa, todos pensábamos que estaba muerta, porque los padres de ella fallecieron, su madre cuando la dio a luz y el padre…su padre era un tigre ermitaño, solo se le vio con la madre de Tigresa unas pocas veces, pero lo expulsaron de la manda, aunque sabía que iba a tener un hijo, conoció a Tigresa hasta antes de que la dieran por muerta, nunca supo que su hija estaba viva y cuando se enteraron que seguía viva, Luke se negó, desde el nacimiento de la princesa, el heredero del clan más fuerte se casaría con ella y Luke fue el afortunado para desposarla, es el más fuerte de entre todos los tigres lideres de sus clanes

-¿Princesa? ¿Tigresa?

-¿No sabes?...el clan de Tigresa el más antiguo de todos, según la historia fue el primero…se cree que ellos están ligados con los dioses…como cada clan de cada raza

-¿Ahí una para cada una?

-Claro…pero los más destacados son 3: los tigres de bengala, los lobos y…bueno ese clan ya no existe

-¿Cuál?-la puerta se abrió, dejando pasar a Luke y a otro tigre mucho más lato e imponente, justo el del retrato-Dragones joven guerrero

-Padre-Tanía se levanto y realizo una reverencia-No te moleste querida hija…el guerrero del Dragón, un placer conocerle

-El placer es mío…gracias por acogerme pero…

-Mis hijos te acogieron cuando llegaron a la costa en una balanza-Po reacciono al no ver a sus amigos-Tus compañeros se encuentran en otras habitaciones joven guerrero…me presento: soy el líder de la manada, Tao…tal vez conociste a mi sobrino Tai Lung-Po asintió-No fue dejado con Shiffu por nada…era un pieza clave para que la princesa fuera lo que ahora es

-La princesa falleció hace 9 años padre-Tao alzo una ceja y vio como Po apretaba los puños-¿Cómo es eso posible si su hija está en Gongmen entrenando?-a los 3 les sorprendió la noticia-¡¿Hija?!...pe-pero ella… ¡Por los dioses!-Luke miro a Po y este a él-¡No puede ser posible!-Luke callo desmayado, mientras Po estaba con los ojos más que abiertos-¿Cu-cuanto tiene de e-edad?

-Dentro de 1 mes cumple los 9

-Dentro de 1 mes Tigresa cumple 9 años de fallecida-Tao miro a Po y luego a su hija-Pero…bueno su hija está en Gongmen, la princesa se encuentra en su clan, se la llevaron luego de que su cachorra naciera-Po salto de la cama-¡¿Dónde está el clan?!

-Lo lamento…solo la realeza entra…la hija de la princesa podría llevarte, Luke no sabe llegar…y no creo que esté en condiciones la verdad-miraron como Luke estaba desmayado-Po…la cachorra de Tigresa…

-No creo pero… iremos por la cachorra, ¿Dónde están mis compañeros?-Tao se fue a la puerta y Po lo siguió, Tanía se quedo con Luke-¿Conoce al padre de la cachorra?-Po se tenso…si sus cálculos no fallaban…la cachorra era suya pero…-No, no lo conozco, Tigresa no menciono alguna pareja suya

-Ya veo…aquí están-abrió la puerta de una sala de estar, y sus amigos estaban ahí-¡Po que alegría que estés bien!-Mono lo abrazo-Si chicos eh…creo que tenemos unas cuantas cosas que hablar-se puso sumamente nervioso y más al ver a Shiffu…el padre adoptivo de Tigresa…

1 hora después, Shiffu estaba ahorcando a Po, mientras todos estaban estupefactos con lo que dijo Tao-¡Maldito panda yo si te mato!-Po se logro soltar y se escondió detrás de Tao-¡Pe-pero no es seguro!

-¡Como no lo vas a ser panda pervertido!-agarro una silla y le pego en la cabeza con ella-¡Maestro Shiffu!-entre Grulla y Víbora lo detuvieron, el pobre panda estaba noqueado en el suelo, mientras los demás no salían de su asombro-¿Me perdí algo Maestro Shiffu?-Shiffu respiro y contando hasta 10 logro calmar un poco sus instintos asesinos contra ese panda-No, es solo que ese panda me crispa los nervios…entonces cabe la posibilidad que la Maestra Tigresa este viva

-Si encuentran a la cachorra, ella podría llevarlos

-Vallamos por ella…tal vez es la alumna que teníamos que entrenar-la reflexión de Mantis hizo que Shiffu accediera-¿Nos otorgaría un medio de transporte Lord Tao?

-No hay problema…si no es molestia, mis hijos y Luke podrían acompañarlos…Luke debe rendir cuentas con el jefe supremo

-Tengo entendido que contraerá nupcias con su hija Tanía

-Mi otra hija se negó y huyo…además ambos han demostrado mucho amor…no quiero cometer el error que mi padre cometió conmigo

-Bien…nos iremos en la noche-una vez aclarado todo, Víbora intento despertar a Po, pero estaba muy noqueado-¡Panda!-Shiffu se lanzo a su panza y le dio una patada, sacándole todo el aire-Saldremos en la noche panda…y este platica no ah acabado panda idiota-Shiffu salio con Tao y los demás miraron a Po con lastima-Felicidades Po…te acabas de ganar un súper mega castigo por parte de Shiffu-Po se enderezo y respiro hondo-Pero…no puede ser también mi hija

-¿Conoces otro macho que haya estado con Tigresa tan…íntimamente?-Po negó con la cabeza-Pero aun asi…por si no lo han notado soy un panda y ella un tigre

-La pregunta es ¿Cómo Tigresa logro soportar el tamaño de…? Víbora le metió un golpe con su cola en la cabeza a Mantis-¡No queremos saber eso Mantis!-los demás estaban algo sonrojados, pero Po tenía toda su cara roja y le sudaban las manos-Mira Po…el mundo está lleno de sorpresas y cosas inexplicables…la cachorra podría ser una de ellas además… ¿Quién dice que no salió con tus colores?...los tigres de bengala pueden nacer blancos y negros si ambos padres lo son y Tigresa en naranja, si es blanca y negra…es tu hija-Po asintió ante la explicación de Grulla-Supongo que lo averiguaremos cuando llegamos-Po salio y todos los demás partieron a la cocina en busca de alimento.

Cuando el crepúsculo anuncio su llegado, todos se preparaban para el viaje, sin embargo Po, no podía sacarse de la cabeza las suposiciones de Grulla…además, cuando "mataron" a Tigresa, no tenía el vientre hinchado ni nada aunque…

-**FLASH BACK-**

_[…alzo a Tigresa, quien solo gimió del dolor, al sentir su cuello romperse poco a poco-¡Suéltala maldito bastardo!_

_-No ahí porque ser agresivos, pequeño Po-el otro encapuchado poseía la voz frágil de una hembra, además de contar con filosas garras-¡¿Qué quieren de Tigresa?!_

_-Solo queremos una pequeña cosita de ella…pero se niega a dárnoslas ¿verdad querida?-le toco la mejilla y Tigresa gruño fuertemente, mordiéndole la mano-¡Agh!...eres salvaje, tus instintos de supervivencia te guían-con su otra mano, saco una daga y presiono la herida justa de su corazón-¡ahh!-Tigresa rugió y unas lagrimas brotaron-Pa-para…te lo…ruego_

_-¿Dónde quedo el orgullo mi querida princesa?_

_-¡Déjala en paz!-Po se lanzo contra ellos, pero los 2 lobos lo detuvieron-¡Tanía!-la felina se escabullo de los lobos y ataco fervientemente al macho, dándole un zarpazo en la garra, liberando a Tigresa-¡Estúpida!-le sentó una patada en el abdomen y a Tigresa la tomo de una pata, rompiéndosela-¡Tigresa!-Po se libero, pero la hembra lo detuvo, agarrando sus piernas y tirándolo al suelo, para después darle una patada en el estomago y golpearlo en la cara-¡Observa panda, lo que hare con tu amada Tigresa!-la hembra sostuvo a Tigresa y la obligo a arrodillarse frente a Po-¡Tigresa resiste!-Tigresa lo miro con los ojos lagrimeando. Uno de sus ojos estaba cerrado y morado, con sangre cayendo y el otro era el único que estaba abierto, pero muy inflamado-Po…no dejes…que se lo lleven_

_-¡Tigresa, Tigresa!-el macho se sentó junto a Tigresa y con su dedo delineo el contorno de su perfil-Eres igual de bella que tu madre…lástima que tu padre le asesino a sangre fría_

_-¿Mi…padre la…? ¡Ah!-su rostro se desfiguro del dolor, al sentir al sujeto, adentrar sus garras en su vientre-¡No, suéltala!-Po era sostenido por los 4 lobos, mirando como a Tigresa la lastimaban-No lo encuentro_

_-¡No, detente…déjalo!_

_-Debe estar ahí…no podemos equivocarnos otra vez-la mano siguió adentrándose, recorriendo toda esa parte…hasta dar con lo buscado-Aquí-adentro, tomo algo y lo apretó-¡No! ¡Por favor no lo mates!-Tigresa lloraba lagrimas…lagrimas rojas de sangre y sus gritos eran insoportables-¡Tigresa…Tigresa!_

_-Ya está-saco su mano poco a poco, dejando escurrir una gran cantidad de sangre, dejando caer a Tigresa al borde de la muerte-¿¡Qué demonios le hiciste!?_

_-Le salve la vida a mi princesa-extendió su mano, dejando ver una cantidad de sangre hecha esfera, que brilla en luz blanca-Envuélvelo-la hembra saco una esfera negra y junto a una manta, envolvió la esfera de luz blanca…]_

-**FLASH BACK**-

-¿Lo que querían de Tigresa era…?-la puerta se abrió, siendo Lían quien entro en cuatro patas-Estás muy acostumbrado a andar en esa posición

-Es mucho más cómodo para mi…asi que, ¿una cachorra?-Lían subió a la cama y balanceo su cola de un lado a otro-Es solo una suposición

-No mientas panda…tanto tu como yo estamos seguros que la cachorra es tuya…aunque es sorpréndete la magia de la naturaleza…Tigresa y yo pensábamos que no procrearían cachorros, eso la deprimía y más cuando tu le gritaste que ni para eso servía…lloro por días eso y como tú tenías una panda hembra…solo diré que jamás vi tanto miedo en una mirada-Po se sentó en el suelo y se tapo la cara-¿Cometí muchos errores verdad?

-Te seré sincero panda…yo quisiera tener tu cuello en mi hocico para morderlo y partírtelo en dos por lo que le hiciste a mi mejor amiga…sin embargo ahora que se que hay una parte de ella sin protección me tragare esas ganas de matarte para buscar a esa cachorra y protegerla-se levanto y avanzo hasta Po-Incluso de ti…te advierto: no dejare que dañes a la hija de Tigresa…te mato si le haces algo-salio de la habitación y Po soltó el aire que contuvo ante la amenaza de Lían-De todas las hembras, me enamore de la que más amigos sobreprotectores y celosos tiene…además de un padre súper celoso…-un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda-_"Shiffu me matara"_-Po guardo unas cosas en la bolsa que le dieron-El collar que Tigresa me regalo…pensé que lo había olvidado-el collar era la mitad de un Dragón, hecho de plata y con una esmeralda en el ojo-La otra te la quedaste tu-se lo amarro al cuello y salio de la habitación.

Una vez que salieron, emprendieron lo poco que faltaba de recorrido, en medio día llegarían.


	6. Chapter 5

En Gongmen, en el campo de entrenamiento, el maestros Buey y el Maestro Cocodrilo, estaban espalda contra espalda, mirando detenidamente los árboles y arbustos, atentos la más mínimo ruido que pudiera emitir…-¡Sorpresa!-una sombra paso golpeando a cada uno, quitando sus armas. Sujeto al Maestro Cocodrilo de una pata y lo lanzo a un árbol, mientras al Maestro Buey lo tomaba de un cuerno y lo giraba de espaldas-¡Basta!-una cerdita sonó un gong y la sombra soltó a ambos maestros que los tenía sujetos de un fino hilo de metal, ahorcándolos-Lo lamento

-Has mejorado, solo debes aprender a controlar esos instintos de querer acabar con todo-el Maestro Cocodrilo fue hasta una cachorra de tigre, y le acaricio la cabeza-Eres impresionante, para tener la edad que tiene y tu estatura aprendes muy rápido, llevaste 6 meses aquí y ya puedes tumbarnos

-Eh tenido buenos maestros-sus ojos eran de un bello verde jade, su pelaje era grueso y blanco con anillos negros, además de una cola mitad naranja con negro y mitad blanca con negro, su rostro era fino, con ojos bien delineados además de unas manchas alrededor de los ojos, color negro y una flor de loto en su oreja-Bien hecho querida Lía, dentro de poco tus nuevos maestros llegaran-la cachorra acaricio el dije que su madre le dejo: la mitad de un dragón, con el ojo adornado por una esmeralda, hecho en plata-Solo espero no decepcionar a los maestros y a mi madre

-Tu madre está muy orgullosa de lo que su cachorra ah logrado en tan poco tiempo…tu resistencia es asombrosa, puedes estar 5 días sin comer, dormir ni beber agua-Lía se sonrojo y tomo una lanza, para empezar a jugarla-…quiero enorgullecer a mis padres…en especial a mi padre-con una pata empezó a girara la lanza frente a ella, formando círculos-Quiero hacerlo digno de mi…para que vuelva con nosotras-su cara era de tristeza y una fina lagrima cayó al suelo-Tu padre estará muy orgulloso cuando sepa lo que has logrado…solo no seas ambiciosa

-¿Cómo el abuelo Tai Lung?-el Maestro Cocodrilo asintió-Si…ahora vallamos a la entrado de la ciudad, ya deben estar llegando.

Una vez en la entrada, esperaron 4 horas, hasta que vieron como los 4 furiosos, el Maestro Shiffu y el Guerrero del Dragón venían caminando-¿Son ellos?-el Maestro Buey asintió y Lía se emociono-¿Seré alumna del famoso Guerrero del Dragón?-ambos maestros se miraron-Si Lía…_serás entrenada por el Guerrero del Dragón…por tu propio padre"_-sonrió al ver como la felina trataba de limpiar sus ropas sucias de lodo y tierra, además de unos arañazos-¿Escuchaste Ariel?-una araña se deslizo del pelaje de la felina: una araña de cuerpo negro y rojo, una viuda negra-Debes estar emocionada

-Pues claro…ven ponte en mi garra-la araña fue caminando por todo el brazo hasta escabullirse entre el gruesos pelaje-Tu pelaje es más grueso que el de los demás tigres-Lía sonrió y vio como ante ella estaban llegando los nuevos maestros…sin embargo la mirada que el panda le dio, la hizo estremecerse del miedo: era profunda y pesada, asi que se escondió detrás del Maestro Cocodrilo-¿Lía? ¿Qué sucede?

-El…me da miedo Maestro Cocodrilo-señalo al panda, que solo miro como todos lo recriminaban por espantar a la cachorra-Lo lamento no fue mi intención-Po le estiro la mano, pero Lía pensó que era un ataque, por lo que le mando una patada en la cara y lo tiro-¡Lía!

-Me iba a atacar Maestro Buey

-Te estaba saludando…asi saludan hija-la cerdita se acerco a Lía que estaba muy alterada, con su pelaje erizado y sus garras de fuera-Las presentaciones las dejaremos para después, llevare a la niña a su habitación

-Está bien Diana-la minina hizo una reverencia y salio corriendo-¿Estará bien?

-Lía no está acostumbrada a muestras de tacto si no es para pelear, Maestro Shiffu, su abuelo dejo en claro que no debe ser tocada hasta los 10 años, por lo que no conoce los saludos ni cualquier muestra de afecto…solo golpes y patadas-una vez terminaron de hablar, avanzaron a la ciudad.

En la noche, todos estaban reunidos en el comedor. El ambiente era tenso, ya que Po no quitaba la mirada de Lía, quien temblaba del miedo, su mirada le hacía temblar-¿Gue-guerrero del Dragón…mi presencia le mo-molesta?-Lía se encogió en su asiento con miedo-No yo…perdóname pequeña-Lía asintió y apretó las garras-¡Cuidado que me aplastas!-la araña salio de un salto, posándose frente a Víbora-¡Una araña!

-¡Una víbora!-ambas hembras saltaron del miedo, Ariel cayó en la nariz de Lía y Víbora se enrollo en Grulla-¿Te dan miedo las arañas Víbora?-Mono se rio, pero Grulla le dio un golpe con su ala-Creo que la llevare a su habitación-Víbora no se despegaba de Grulla-¿Ariel?

-Las víboras comen arañas Lía

-Pero era inofensiva

-Haber tu muy valiente, vete a jugar con Lowell-Lía negó rápido con la cabeza-Los gatos le temen a los perros

-Es un lobo

-Tu un tigre… ¡La pareja perfecta!-Lía se sonrojo-¡Estás loca Ariel!-todos rieron al ver la cara de la niña, incluso Po-Más la rato pasaremos a disculparnos con la Maestra Víbora Ariel

-¡¿La Maestra Víbora?!...¡Qué vergüenza!-Ariel se oculto entre el pelaje de Lía-Tu pelaje es muy grueso

-Mi abuelo dice que lo herede de mi padre Maestro Mantis-el ambiente se volvió a tensar y miraron a Po disimuladamente, pero el solo tenía una sonrisa-¿Y dónde está?-Lía se entristeció-No lo sé…mi abuelo dice que abandono a mi madre cuando estaba preñada de mi asi que…no lo conozco ni sé nada de él…mamá no habla mucho sobre mi padre…bueno, no es que pueda hablar mucho

-Está enferma supongo

-En coma mejor dicho…después de mi nacimiento se puso muy grave y pues…entro en coma, a veces despierta y me habla pero…solo han sido 3 veces. El abuelo le echa la culpa a papá pero…yo se que papá la quería y…yo quiero que me quiera, por eso entreno mucho…quiero hacerlo sentir orgulloso de mi, ser digna de hablarle y preguntarle por que dejo a mamá…ella a veces llora en silencio por el…quiero que regrese con nostras-Po estaba apretando sus puños, mientras miraba como su "cachorra" hablaba con mucho cariño de él, sin siquiera saber todo lo que él le hizo a Tigresa-¿Cómo se llama tu mamá?-todos miraron como la niña alzaba su mirada y sonreía-Selene-todos abrieron los ojos y su boca-¡¿Selene?!-Po se levanto de golpe, pegando con sus puños la mesa-¡¿Tu madre se llama Selene?!-Lía se asusto mucho ante la mirada furiosa de Po-S-si, como mi abuela…-Po gruño y Lía se levanto de un salto-Po tranquilízate la espantas-pero Po solo estaba cada vez más furioso-M-mi madre también tiene otro nombre-Po la miro con impaciencia y se acerco a ella cogiéndola de un hombro y apretándola fuertemente-¡Dímelo!-pero Lía comenzó a llorar-¡Dímelo!-Po la zarandeo un poco y Lía gimió de dolor-¡Po la lastimas!-pero antes de que alguien interviniera, la puerta se rompió y entraron 3 lobos: dos cafes y uno de color plata-Lowell-el lobo plata se lanzo a Po y le mordió el brazo, haciéndolo sangrar-¡Suéltame!-Po soltó a Lía y el lobo lo soltó, no sin antes lanzarle un zarpazo en la cara-¡No te acerques a Lía!-tomo a la gata con su hocico y salio corriendo de ahí, gruñéndoles a todos y mirando muy seriamente a los Maestros Cocodrilo y Buey.

En una casa pequeña, hecha de madera se veía como el lobo de pelaje plata dejaba a Lía en los brazos de una loba hembra, también de pelaje plata-¿Qué le paso?-paso su lengua por toda la cara de la felina, quien lloraba del susto-El panda madre…la encontraron-se sentó frente a ellas-Quiero…a mi mami

-Shhh tranquila mi niña, ya no llores-le acaricio sus ojitos con su lengua y le limpio las lagrimas-Tu mami no puede venir cachorra, pero Lowell y yo siempre te vas a cuidar

-Habla por ti madre-Lowell se levanto y se acerco a Lía, mordiéndole una oreja-¡Ah me dolió! ¿¡Porque lo hiciste!?

-Para que dejes de llorar…eres una llorona-Lowell salio de la habitación -Es muy malo conmigo

-Se preocupa por ti… ¿Más tranquila?

-Si…el panda me da mucho miedo, su cara…su cara me hizo sentir algo extraño…algo que no había sentido nunca

-¿Temor?-Lía negó y se abrazo a la loba-Aparte, es como si…como si en algun momento me mirara con…cariño-Lía sintió como era estrechada con más fuerza-Todo estará bien pequeña.

En la habitación de Po, Shiffu, Luke y el panda estaban callados, en un ambiente tenso y muy desafiante-No debiste hablarle de esa manera

-Me desespere…perdí el control cuando dijo que su madre se llamaba Selene…por un momento me trague el cuento de que ella…

-Es tu cachorra panda, y más te vale que la trates bien, es mi nieta y no cometeré el mismo error dos veces…no la dejare sola-Shiffu salió de la habitación-Lía dijo que su madre tenía otro nombre, además Lord Tao no mentiría con algo tan grave…además, el nombre de Selena tal vez solo lo conocen en el clan y no con los demás, nosotros la conocemos por el nombre de pila-Po asintió y salio de la habitación-Vamos a cenar, de la pelea ya no pudimos-ambos comenzaron a caminar en silencio-El lobo…el, se me hace conocido, lo eh visto en algun lugar

-Su nombre es Lowell-en el hombro de Po, estaba Ariel escondida-Perdonen mi intromisión, pero Lía es mi mejor amiga…Lowell fue designado como su protector, cuando su abuelo vino a dejarla aquí, para ese entonces Lía tenía 3 años

-¿Y Lowell?

-8, ahora tiene 14… ¿Eres su padre verdad?...el abuelo de Lía le dijo a los maestros que el padre era un panda llamado Po

-¿Qué sabes de su madre?

-No mucho, pero puedo decirte, que si es Tigresa, yo también conozco a la madre de Lía por ese nombre…solo su sangre la llama Selene

-Lía lo sabe, que tiene otro nombre

-Sí, e incluso ella tan bien tiene otro nombre…pero yo no lo sé, solo Lowell y su abuelo-Ariel bajo hasta la palma de Po-¿Quieres verla?

-Sí, tengo que pedirle perdón aunque…no sé si debe comenzar a encariñarme con ella yo…-Ariel le corto las palabras con una sonrisa-Lía ama a su padre…solo no pierdas el control, la espantas…Lía es alguien muy susceptible

-Me imagino

-Opino que sea mañana, ya es tarde…iré a cenar, ¿me sigues Po?-el panda asintió, y con Ariel, fueron al comedor, donde la arácnida les contaba cosas de Lía.

Al día siguiente, Lía estaba sentada en el campo de entrenamiento, mirando la lanza

-Las armas no son para niñas lloronas-Lowell estaba detrás de ella y le arrebato la lanza-No soy una niña llorona

-Tienes razón…eres una bebé llorona y miedosa-Lía se lanzo sobre él, pero Lowell, al ser más alto, lograba esquivarla y evitar que le quitara la lanza-Eres enana

-¡Y tu un ogro!-Lía estaba brincando, pero la pata de Lowell lo evitaba-Me das risa-Lía inflo sus mejillas-¡Bobo!-con su pierna, le pato en las rodillas y Lowell se agacho, dándole la facilidad a Lía para que tomara la lanza-Soy más lista que tu…perro

-Gata-Lía le iba a tirara una zarpada, peor Lowell sostuvo su pata-Salvaje-antes de que Lía respondiera, se escucho un carraspeo-Ma-maestro Cocodrilo-Lía enrojeció y se alejo de Lowell-Da 3 vueltas al pueblo Lía, en línea recta, llegas a palacio y regresas, 3 veces ida y vuelta, tienes 5 minutos y si llegas tarde, olvídate de ir al festival

-Max me invito al festival, ¿no puede dejarme sin cenar?-Lowell frunció el ceño-¿Max? ¿Quién es Max?

-Un conejo que vive donde está el puesto de fideos

-No hay trato Lía…ahora ve-Lía suspiro y se fue, trotando-¿Conoces la tal Max?

-No hagas tu trabajo de forma personal Lowell-el lobo refunfuño y se fue, pasando de largo a los demás que llegaban y chocando su hombro con Po-Cuidado lobo-Lowell lo miro con indiferencia-Baja tu enorme barriga y luego vienes a molestarme panzón-el lobo se fue de forma calmada, ignorando la mirada de Po-Ese perro…

-Silencio Po, ¿Y la joven aprendiz?

-En su calentamiento Maestro Shiffu, en menos de 5 minutos regresa-todos asintieron y se sentaron el suelo. Al cabo de 4 minutos, Lía venía con el sudor en su cuerpo-¡Listo!

-Bien hecho Lía… ¿Cuál de ustedes comenzara con Lía?-Lía miro a Grulla con emoción-Eh…creo que seré yo

-Decidan, porque Lía es una aprendiz prodigio-el Maestro Cocodrilo le acaricio la cabeza y Lía ronroneo-Empezare yo

-¡Maestro Mono que honor!-Lía hizo una reverencia al tener a Mono frente a ella-Bien Lía, primero una lucha, para medir las habilidades en la categoría del maestro Mono-Lía asintió, y después de una hora, ambos oponentes se rindieron, antes de que digieran algo, el Maestro Cocodrilo esposo a Lía y le puso una pesa en las muñecas y en los pies-¡No juegues con los Maestros Lía!-la pequeña solo sonrió y asintió-Lo lamento yo…-pero el Maestro Cocodrilo solo la empujo-¡Ve ahora!-Shiffu por un momento se vio a sí mismo, gritándole a Tigresa, exigiéndole por más…y a su mente vino la imagen de la pequeña Tigresa de 6 años, llorando amargamente, rogando por un simple abrazo-No la regañe, tal vez la cachorra…-pero Lía solo le sonrió, de la misma forma que una vez Tigresa lo hizo-Me retrase un poco en el siguiente entrenamiento…tengo que dar 5 vueltas en 6 minutos a toda la ciudad-pero antes de que partiera, Po la detuvo-No debes hacer esfuerzos

-Si debo…debo ser más fuerte para que mi padre…-pero Po negó y le quito las pesas-No te sobrecargues, te harás daño-Po se agacho y acaricio con ternura la cara de Lía-Escúchame, conocí a tu madre…y era la mejor en todo lo que hacía pero…ella sufrió por querer ser la mejor, no sigas sus pasos y disfruta lo que ella no tubo

-Ella lo tuvo todo-Po negó-Le falto lo más importante…una familia y amor, no te pierdas de eso, por algo tan simple como el Kung Fu o cualquier otra arte-Lía soltó unas lagrimas-No lo entiendes yo…-pero Po la abrazo y Lía se permitió soltar unas lagrimas-…la mataran-Po se separo de ella-¿Qué?-Lía lloro con más ganas-La mataran si no me hago más fuerte…la tiene cautiva, sé que mi abuelo fue quien la dejo en coma…si no me hago fuerte y lo derroto se que la matara y yo…yo no quiero perder a mi madre como perdí a papá antes de conocerlo-Lía lloro, lloro por primera vez de esa forma…y sin saberlo, fue su padre quien la consoló-No llores…Lía no llores-Lía se aferro a él con mucha fuerza-Yo solo…yo solo quiero ser feliz-Po la abrazo a él, protegiéndola de todo y llorando el también-No llores mi pequeña…tranquila, todo estará bien-Shiffu comenzó a retroceder, al sentir la espina de culpabilidad en su pecho-Lía…Lía mírame-la cachorra miro a Po a los ojos y sintió una calidez en su cuerpo-Lía yo te protegeré, te cuidare y te daré la mano cuando caigas…te ayudare en todo para salvar a tu madre…lo hare, lo prometo

-¿Siempre…estarás conmigo?-Po asintió y le sonrió-Siempre y para siempre-Lía lo abrazo, sin llorar-Bien, ahora que por fin hubo un acercamiento…vallamos a desayunar-Po cargo a la cachorra, sin soltarla-Yo hare la comida-los furiosos sonrieron…después de 9 años, Po pisaría la cocina, para usarla-¿Sabes cocinar? ¿Qué cosa?

-Fideos

-Me gustan los fideos…desde bebé, mamá a veces me los daba, ella casi no los comía, según mi abuelo, solo cuando estaba en su pansa, por cierto… ¿Cómo llegue ahí?-todos rieron y Po solo soltó un suspiro pesado ¿Apenas se enteraba que era padre, y su primera platica consistiría sobre los bebés?-Lía no creo que ya tengas edad para saber eso-Lía frunció el ceño-Bueno entonces…¿Qué es el sexo?-Po se petrifico y Mono fue el primero en carcajearse-¡Valla tu suerte Po!-Víbora le dio un latigazo-Lía ¿Quién te dijo algo sobre eso?

-Lo leí en un libro-Po se puso serio y enojado-¿Qué clase libro era?-Lía cerro los ojos, recordando y luego los abrió-Sobre el apareamiento de los felinos y otro sobre los pandas…Lowell me los dio, no paraba de reírse-Po sintió unas tremendas ganas de matar a ese lobo metiche y pervertido-Hablaremos de eso después

-Pero…-Po la miro de forma sería-Luego Lía-la pequeña asintió y se fueron platicando hasta llegar al palacio, donde se hospedaban-¿Y cómo les fue?-Luke venia cargando unas cosas, mientras Tanía venía detrás de el, pero ella estaba nerviosa y temblaba-¿Estás bien Tanía?-pero ella ignoro a todos y se encerró en su habitación-Pasamos al doctor, ya que me corte el brazo-señalo su herida vendada en la pata izquierda-Se quedaron hablando mientras me atendía y salio asi…no me ah querido decir

-Su aroma cambio mucho-olfateo Lía todo el lugar-Huele a ti-Luke enrojeció-Señor Luke

-Solo Luke pequeña, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?-Lía miro a Po y el panda supo lo que se avecinaba-¿Qué es el sexo?-Luke enrojeció y se fue de espaldas, tirando todo-Porque se ponen asi, ni que fuera algo malo-Lía se cruzo de brazos y por una ventana apareció Lowell-Mocosa mi padre te llama-Lía frunció el ceño y le metió una patada-¡No soy mocosa perro!-Lowell se enfureció-¡Solo ve con mi padre gatita!-Lía se puso roja y le metió una patada donde más le dolía-¡Perro!-Lowell le gruño-Mocosa…-Lowell cómo pudo se enderezo y la tomo del brazo-Camina-Lía en vez de caminar se detuvo-Cárgame

-No te cargare escuincla-Lía sonrió de forma macabra-Cárgame o no iré y are berrinche…y tu sabes como me pongo-Lowell soltó unas maldiciones, haciendo enojar a los mayores-Cuida tu vocabulario can-Po lo miro serio-Cállate peluche de feria-se inclino frente a Lía y ella se subió a su espalda, de caballito-Que tonta y malcriada eres-Lía y el, salieron del palacio, entre maldiciones e insultos-Que perro tan…-pero Maestro Cocodrilo y Maestro Buey rieron-Déjalos, parecerá que no, pero Lowell tiene mucho cariño con Lía, siempre está detrás de ella…como hoy por ejemplo, casi se te lanza a la yugular cuando Lía comenzó a llorar y no lo hizo solo porqué la vio sonreír…Lowell jamás ah dejado a Lía sin protección-todos se fueron al comedor.

* * *

**Gracias por esperar por este capitulo, espero no decepcionarlos y gracias por sus comentarios (los que si son comentarios y verdaderas criticas constructivas) que me alentan a seguir con este finc :D se los agradezco de todo corazón**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hola! eh vuelto con el sexto capitulo :D**

**Les agradezco tanto que no hayan dejado este finc, apesar de lo muy desgraciada que eh sido con la pobre Tigresa, se los juro! cuando empeze esto estaba tan frustrada por problemas amoroso T.T ya saben: te gusta el tipo, le 2gustas" al tipo, se "conoce", se hacen novios y cuando pienzas que estas en el cuento de una princes... ¡PAM! te das cuenta que solo queria ganar una apuesta y para colmo tu mejor amiga te lo baja -.- es es mala vibra xD jajaja pero espero me perdonen por la tragedia a Tigresa...es que veo que a casi nadie le gustaba esto y pues me puse a pensar que tal vez necesitaban una explicacion más profunda dle porque...si les parece pueod re-editar el primer capitulo s asi lo gustan solo avisemen y disculpas por ser tan...desgraciada T.T juro solemnemente que no lo volvere hacer :D **

**Bueno, ahora solo quiero aclar algo a** _FANATICO Z:_ **Tu no te preocupes! :D tu primer reviews lo tome con calma, dije lo que dije pues porque es la verdad, sin embargo no por eso debo hacerte sentir mal, ese no es mi tarea, y creo que tu solo la hiceste lograste darte cuenta que en algunas cosas fallas y que tal vez cuando leiste mi finc, no era el momento adecuado y no por eso te voy a rechar tus disculpas ¡Seria muy cruel! te agradezco tus disculpas, bien recibidas por mi y más que nada te felicito por lograr aclar tus posibles "defectos" y ahora puedas manejarlos :D, ahora se que dijsite que no intentabas justificar tu actitud, pero yo creo que esta justificada aunque no lo veas asi, solo te digo que por mi eres bien recibido y tus opiniones igual, somos humanos y querramos o no, nos equivocas, pero lo importante es aprender a vivir con ello, si no puedes cambiarlo ¡No te amargues! es una señal de que tu eres de las personas fuertes que sabran vivir con ello y no anteponer los gustos de los demás por lso tuyos :D gracias por tu reviews... ¡Y borron y cuenta nueva! :D**

_Ahora si el capitulo :D_

* * *

Después de 1 mes y medio, Lía mejoro bastante, sin embargo, la forma física de Lía cambio mucho, se hizo un poco más alto y su cuerpo comenzaba a desarrollarse, lo que provocaba la atención de varios machos sobre ella y el enojo de Po y Lowell

.Ese día, era el cumpleaños de Lía, donde casi todo el pueblo iba a festejarla en el salón del centro, el más grande. Sin embargo, ese día en la mañana Po estuvo ausente, hasta entrado el crepúsculo, fue cuando apareció, con unas facciones afligidas y varios rastros de lagrimas, nadie hizo comentario alguno, y Lía estaba en su cuarto con Yurato y Ariel-¿No tienes algo más apretado?-Lowell hablo con su tono de ironía, mientras miraba el kimono de Lía, negro con bordados dorados en forma de dragón, además de una flor de loto en su oreja derecha y unas ligeras sobras negras en sus ojos-Es lindo, la Maestra Víbora me lo regalo-Lowell se tallo el puente de la nariz y le lanzo una capa negra con capucha-Póntela exhibicionista de feria

-¿No podrías ser un poco más sensible? La mayoría me ah dicho que me veo muy bonita y tu sales con tus tonte…-pero Lowell le coloco la capa y se acerco a su oído-Escúchame bien gata escurridiza…-Lowell hablo tan bajo que Lía apenas pudo escucharlo, dejándola sonrojada y sonrió de medio lado-Ahora andando, que la fiesta es para ti y yo tengo que partir en media hora-Lía se puso triste y lo tomo de la pata-¿Te volverás a ir?-Lowell se zafo-Tu abuelo piensa que ya estás preparada para regresar, estamos arreglando el viaje…y la forma de llevar a tus amigos con nosotros

-Po no te cae bien…tienes celos-Lowell se sonrojo levemente y chasqueo la lengua-Cállate y anda mocosa –la moto del brazo y avanzaron hacía una puerta de madera, con bellos detalles, Lowell abrió y adentro se veía una fiesta, con varios amigos de ambos y los Maestros en una mesa centrada de forma rectangular, con la orilla adornada con flores moradas, a sus lados estaban mesas redondas con centros de mesa, adornados con candelabros y velas moradas, que colgaban collares con distintas formas: desde flores hasta animales-¡La cumpleañera!-Mono aplaudió y todos le siguieron-Metete "princesita" debo ir por mis hermanos-Lowell la dejo y salio corriendo en 4 patas-Siempre eh pensado que le gustas a Lowell-Ariel estaba en su hombro, con un pétalo de cerezo sobre su espalda, cortesía de Víbora-La Maestra Víbora te arreglo bien Ariel

-Es una hembra muy buena en la moda…y muy hermosa, aun siento miedo cuando la veo, pero ya se me pasara-ambas sonrieron y se acercaron a la mesa, donde estaba la madre de Lowell esperándola-Feliz cumpleaños Lía

-Gracias Yurato, ¿Lowell y su padre tardaran?-la loba solo se encogió de hombros-No lo sé cariño, Matt y Lowell nunca dicen nada…ahora ven a sentarte, que ya pronto partirán tu pastel de cumpleaños-en el centro de la mesa, se ubicaba un pastel de 3 pisos en forma rectangulares en distintos tamaños, adornados con flores de merengue, blancas y el pastel de un tono azul agua con las orillas color turquesa-¿Lo hizo Po?-la loba asintió y todos se acercaron para esperar a que Lía soplara las velas de su pastel-_"Deseo…deseo mi familia"_-Lía soplo suavemente y las velas se apagaron-¡Felicidades!-todos gritaron y se acercaron a la pequeña felina para abrazarla-¿Te gusto el pastel?-Po se acerco y le dio un gran paquete envuelto en papel blanco y negro-Se ve muy rico, muchas gracias Po-la pequeña lo abrazo fuertemente-Solo faltan mis padres…pero con ustedes el hueco de mi corazón no se abre más-miro a los 4 furiosos y a los Maestros Buey y Cocodrilo-¿Y el Maestro Shiffu?

-Dijo que vendría después Lía.

Ya entrada la noche, el Maestro Shiffu llego al salón y fue directo a donde Lía estaba sentada con algunos amigos suyos-¿Lía?-la pequeña le sonrió y lo abrazo con fuerza-Gracias por venir

-Feliz cumpleaños-Shiffu le entrego un paquete envuelto en papel blanco con cisnes, con un moño rosa-Muchas gracias Maestro Shiffu, es muy importante para mí que me acompañe en mi cumpleaños…siempre los pasaba sola-Lía le dio un fuerte abrazo y corrió a la mesa, dejando su nuevo regalo-¿Quién te lo dio pequeña?

-El maestro Shiffu, Yurato, ¿Por qué no te incluyes en la fiesta?, te las has pasado todo el tiempo aquí sentada

-Ya estoy grande para esto y…no me siento bien, no te preocupes ve y disfruta de tu cumpleaños

-Pero Yurato…-el Maestro Buey se acerco y le tendió la mano a la loba de pelaje gris-¿Bailas Yurato?

-No lo creo Maestro Buey yo…-pero Lía la jalo con fuerza y la empujo-¡Diviértete Yurato!-la loba solo asintió, con un pequeño sonrojo en su pelaje-Lía, sabes que al padre de Lowell, Matt no le gusta que estén cerca de su hembra

-Cállate Ariel, no eches malas vibras-ambas hembras se fueron a juntar con los demás, empezando una amena platica. Un rato después, el salón quedo vacío, salvo por los 4 furiosos los maestros y Po, junto a Lía, Ariel y Yurato-Lowell ya no regreso

-Llegara más tarde…ahora abre tus regalos-Yurato estaba acostada en una pared, con Lía a su lado-Estoy muy cansada…quiero ir a mi cuarto-Ariel soltó una fuerte carcajada-Ariel cállate, me asustas el sueño

-Yo no seré quien te lo asuste-Lía le aventó una zarpada pero Ariel al esquivo-Niñas compórtense… ¿Po llevarías a Lía a su cuarto?

-Claro…vamos Lía-la cargo en sus brazos y comenzaron a salir del cuarto-¿Estas muy cansada?

-Baile mucho Po…me arden las patas-Po rio y cuando estuvieron frente al cuarto, Lía se soltó de Po-Gracias por traerme

-¿No quieres que te acompañe?

-No gracias, hasta mañana-entro en su habitación y cerró la puerta, se quito el kimono y se puso una bata para dormir, se acostó en su cama pero no se durmió, se quedo mirando la ventana por varios minutos-¿No vendrá?-se giro, dándole la espalda a la ventana y cerró los ojos, permitiendo la entrada al sueño. Unas horas después, por la ventana entro una sombra, que se acerco a la cama de Lía-Feliz cumpleaños princesa-le acaricio la cabeza y sobre el buro, dejo una caja de terciopelo rojo rectangular, y larga. Volvió a mirar a Lía y se acostó junto a ella, abrazándola y recargando su cabeza sobre la de ella-¿Lowell?-Lía abrió sus ojos y miro al lobo gris que estaba abrazándola-¿Llegue muy tarde?

-Son las 4 de la mañana estúpido

-Lo siento, tuvimos un pequeño despiste-Lía se enderezo y lo miro-¿Otra emboscada?

-Lía no creo que…

-¿Los volvieron a atacar cierto? Te dije que no era buena idea que fueras, ellos saben que si te siguen llegaran a mí y…

-Oye, no desconfíes de mí, yo jamás permitiría que te pasara algo ¿escuchaste?...Lía eres mi princesa-Lía le sonrío y lo abrazo con fuerza-Te quiero mucho Lowell

-Si si…suéltame Lía

-No te voy a soltar Lowell…queda conmigo

-Lía me tengo que ir…solo vine a dejarte tu regalo y ya-Lía lo abrazo más fuerte-Enséñame mi regalo-Lowell suspiro pesadamente y le tendió la cajita-¿Qué es?

-Ábrelo tonta-Lía abrió la cajita, y adentro estaba un collar muy hermoso de plata, con varias incrustaciones de diamantes, muy delgado y fino, enrollado como una cadena-Es…hermoso

-Lo vi en un pueblito en uno de mis viajes…creí que te gustaría y tu cumpleaños ya se acercaba asi que…aquí está tu regalo

-¡Muchas gracias! ¡Está bellísimo!

-Bueno ahora…será mejor que me valla, no sea que vengan tus amiguitos y me descubran aquí-Lowell se paro pero Lía lo sostuvo de una pata-¿No te quedaras?

-Ya te dije que no tenemos que planear la ruta…tu abuelo te quiere allá en 10 días

-¿Tan pronto? ¿Paso algo en el pueblo?

-No quiso dar más información…Lía me tengo que ir, ya suéltame mocosa

-Quédate conmigo…siempre estás conmigo en las noches en mis cumpleaños, nunca quieres estar en mis fiestas

-No me gustan y lo sabes…además Lía, ya no estás chica, ya no eres una niña y no está bien visto que yo me quede aquí contigo y más a estar horas

-Solo eres 5 años mayor que yo

-Y un lobo…Lía, aduras penas tu abuelo me traga, y más siendo un lobo…deja las cosas como están…ya luego hablaremos los dos

-¡Quiero que te quedes conmigo!-afuera de la habitación se empezaron a escuchar pasos-¿Lía estas bien?-Lía escondió a Lowell en su armario, bajo la protesta del lobo-Si Po, ¿Qué pasa?

-Déjame pasar-Lía le abrió la puerta y Po entro a la habitación, con una lámpara e inspeccionando todo-¿Estás sola?

-Pues hasta donde entraste si… ¿Sucede algo?

-Escuche gritos, ¿Y esa gargantilla?-Po la tomo y miro a Lía-Estaba en mi habitación cuando llegue

-Ya veo…y el lobo no ah venido

-No, Lowell debe ya de estar en su casa

-Perfecto, ese lobo no me cae bien

-Ni tú a él-dijo Lía en un susurro-¿Qué dijiste?

-Que no ahí porque deba caerte mal, Lowell es un gran amigo

-No me da confianza…te mira muy raro-Lía se sonrojo levemente y Lowell también-Bueno…el me conoce desde cachorra y…

-Aún asi Lía, cuídate de él, es un lobo…no te vaya a querer comer

-Lowell es más vegetariano que yo

-No me refiero al significado literal Lía…con sus miradas me doy cuenta

-¿Entonces con que otro significado?-pero Po ya no respondió y salio de la habitación. Una vez que ya no escuchaban sus paso, Lowell salio del armario, hecho una furia y muy rojo de la cara-¿¡Que se cree ese panda!?

-No entendí lo último que dijo

-¡Pues qué bien, porque ese panda es un maldito pervertido! Pensar eso de mí… ¡Está estúpido!

-No grites o volverá

-Pues que vuelva, voy a ponerlo en su lugar…maldito gordinflón -Lía soltó una carcajada y se acostó en la cama-¿No vienes?

-Lía enserio debo…-pero los ojos cristalinos de Lía lo convencieron-Solo está vez Lía…ya no necesitas de mí

-Te equivocas…siempre voy a necesitar de ti-fue un rato de silencio hasta que Lía lo rompió-¿Qué quiso decir Po con lo de que me querías comer?

-Nada Lía, ignóralo

-Debe ser algo fuerte… ¿Me quieres comer?-miro a Lowell y este se sonrojo-Lía, no vuelvas a decir eso, y menso frente a los demás…lo tomaran con doble sentido

-¿Doble sentido?

-Eres muy inocente todavía…duérmete-Lía se acostó sobre el pecho de Lowell-¿Te molesta?

-La verdad…no-la acerco más a su pecho y la abrazo fuertemente-Eres muy posesivo conmigo

-No quiero que te alejen de mi Lía…eres todo para mí-Lía le beso la mejilla-Te quiero Lowell

-Y yo a ti mocosa chillona-Lía lo miro con enojo-Tu si sabes cómo arruinar los momentos Lowell-él se rio y cerro sus ojos, seguido de Lía, que se acuno a su pecho.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado, cualquiera falta de ortografia lo lamento y dudas, sugerencias o ideas para agregar la finc seran bien recibidas, siempre me ah gustado que me den ideas, ais el fin c no solo sera mío si no de todos ;D **

**P.D. : FanKFPMasterTigress pense que te habias olvidado de mi finc TwT gracias por tu comentario :D y tambn a WHITHE AND BLACK WARRIOR, sabine bardales, The96TCM, DarkEffect, etc. :D**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hola! se ue tarde mucho y que no tengo perdon, pero me confundi y pense que habia dejado el finc el a poco de lo que llevaba, pero pase a revisar y no era asi -.- aqui les traigo conti y les aviso que ya quedan pocos capitulos unos 3 calculo yo, y no se si gusten una " temporada :D**

**Bueno disfruten la lecturas :D**

* * *

Cuando el alba se presento, bañando a todo el pueblo con sus rayos Po y el Maestro Cocodrilo, daban vueltas en el castillo, para llegar al cuarto de Lía-Está muy retirada

-Muy pocos saben de su existencia Po, debemos mantenerla segura…es una valiosa pieza de nuestro mundo

-Y de mi vida

-¿Estás feliz?

-Lo que no eh estado por 10 años…Lía es mi nueva razón de vivir

-Su madre…-Po lo interrumpió con una mano-Mi Tigresa está muerta, la vi morir en mis brazos-llegaron frente a la puerta y antes de tocar, Ariel se paro frente a ellos-Hola, buenos días ¿Viene a visitar a Lía? Creo que sigue dormida

-Pues ya siendo hora de que levante, es tarde y Yurato quiere hablar con ella

-Pues bien, entremos-cuando la puerta se abrió, a los 3 se les abrió la mandíbula y sus ojos al ver la escena: Lía estaba acostada sobre Lowell, con su bata de dormir…en el suelo, la cobija solo la tapaba hasta la espalda, en cambio Lowell tenía el pecho descubierto, y la abrazaba muy posesivamente, con una mano y su otra mano…perdida-¡Perro bastardo suelta a mí cachorra!-ambos durmientes se pararon con asombro, pero luego Lía…se volvió a dormir-¡¿Qué mierda le hiciste a mi cachorra?!

-Eres un paranoico panda, no le hecho nada a Lía…que no quiera ella-Lowell sonrió de lado al ver la cara de Po-Suéltala

-Por si no lo has notado, ella me está abrazando

-¡Aléjate de ella!

-Tranquilo panda, no me alejare de Lía si ella no me lo pide-Lía se volvió a despertar, pero con más susto al ver como Po trataba de atacar a Lowell-¿Po?

-¿¡Que hace el aquí!?

-¿Quién?-miro a Lowell y luego se separo de él, ya que aún seguía abrazada a su pecho y se puso su bata-¿Cómo entraron?

-Lía no es momento para que estés con preguntas estúpidas, el panda está de pervertido, pensando cosas que no son

-¿Pervertido?... ¿Qué es ser pervertido?-todos se quedaron callados-Olvídalo mocosa, eres una bruta

-_¡Epa!_ tu sabiondo, que tu eres un idiota

-¡No me importa, salte de aqui lobo! ¿¡Quién demonios te dejo entrar!?

-Po…Lowell se quedo aquí porque yo se lo pedí anoche-Po se quedo mudo, como los otros 2-¡¿Tú?!

-Si bueno…en la noche de mi cumpleaños Lowell siempre duerme conmigo

-¡Pero si ya no eres una cría!

-Eso mismo le dije, pero es terca como una mula

-¡Tu cállate que no te veías incomodo! ¡Me querías comer!

-¡¿Qué?!-todos gritaron, hasta Lowell-¡No digas idioteces! ¡Ni sabes lo que sig…!-Po se le lanzo y Lía grito-¡No, Po, espera era broma! ¡Suéltalo!-Lowell se libro y salio por la ventana-¡Te quiero lejos de mi cachorra!

-¿Cómo que tu cachorra? ¡Estás loco Po!-Lía se asomo por la ventana y vio correr a Lowell-¡¿Cómo permites que ese lobo te toque?!

-En las noches hace frío y Lowell siempre me calienta-Po estaba poniéndose colorado, mientras Ariel trataba de echarse aire y el Maestro Cocodrilo estaba desmayado-¿¡Pero cosas dices Lía!? ¡Eres una niña para estar haciendo esas cosas!

-No tiene nada de malo que Lowell venga en la noche de mi cumpleaños y me dé su regalo…luego se queda a que me duerma, me abriga y se acuesta a mi lado solo para que no este triste porque mi mamá ni mi papá están conmigo ¿¡Tan malo es eso!?-Lía estaba muy MUY enojada y Po se lamento hacerla enfurecer-¿Qué te regalo?-Lía tomo la cajita de su buro y se lo mostro a Ariel-¿Es la gargantilla que te vi ayer? ¡Me dijiste que estabas sola!

-Cuando te fuiste llego Lowell y me dijo que él la había dejado…eres muy paranoico, Lowell es mi mejor amigo, jamás me haría daño… el Maestro Cocodrilo esta desmayado-los 3 se fijaron que el pobre maestro estaba inconsciente-Lo llevare a su habitación, Lía alístate que vamos a desayunar y a abrir tus regalos

-Si, en unos momentos los alcanzo-cuando Lía se giro, en la parte izquierda de su vientre comenzó a darle un fuerte dolor-¡Ahí mi panza!

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Me duele el vientre-Po la abrazo, y se dio cuenta que su aroma estaba cambiando-Lía cuantos cumpliste

-9 años, ¿Por qué?

-…tengo una idea de lo que te pasa-Po la cargo y la llevo al cuarto de Yurato, donde la loba estaba platicando con sus hijos: Lowell y los mellizos Saúl y Odded, dos lobos macho y hembra respectivamente, de pelo café, más chicos que Lowell-Lía, ¿Qué pasa?

-Me duele mi vientre

-Su aroma está cambiando, como cuando las hembras…tu entiendes-el sonrojo de Po contagio a los mellizos al entender lo que quería decir-Bien, niños salgan, vallan con su padre y díganle que iré en unas horas-ambos cachorros salieron, haciendo una reverencia a Lía-Me tratan mal

-No es eso Lía, ellos te tiene respeto-Po recostó a Lía en la cama de Yurato, mientras la loba iba por paños calientes y unas yerbas-Tu eres un bruto conmigo Lowell-pero el lobo solo se mantenía en silencio con los ojos apretados y en posición de meditación-Déjalo Lía, Lowell está enojado…tómatelo

-¿Qué es Yurato?

-Es un té, te ayudara a calmar el dolor y ponte estos paños calientes, frótalos sobre tu vientre bajo-Lía se bebió el té a duras penas por lo amargo-Sabe horrible

-Te acostumbraras

-¿Y si es eso?-Yurato hizo que Lía se quitara la bata y se pusiera una sabana encima, mientras se llevaba la bata a su baño, pasando a un lado de Lowell-Aleja esa cosa de mí

-Tranquilo hijo, es solo una bata

-El aroma es irritante-Po se tenso, como Yurato y ambos se fueron al baño-¿Si es lo que pienso?-Yurato abrió la bata y la extendió, como era negra no podía notar nada, asi que la metió en una cubeta con agua y salieron-Lowell, hijo, ¿reconoces el aroma de Lía?

-Un poco, pero es irritante y me carcome la nariz y las patas

-En la noche no me decías nada

-¿Sigues durmiendo con ella?

-¡Ella me chantajeo! No es una santa-Lía le saco la lengua-¿Pero notaste un cambio en ella?

-No madre, solo ahora que entro al cuarto, su aroma me golpeo y me mareo, es molesto pero…-Lía se volvió a encoger del dolor-Me sigue doliendo

-Bueno…creo que te toco la peor parte, Po, tráeme la cubeta-Po se fue al baño, mientras Lowell se acerco a ella y le tallo el vientre-Lowell me estas lastimando-pero Lowell se quedo parado, con la mano sobre el vientre de Lía-Hijo, suéltala-Yurato jalo a Lowell y este reacciono, alejándose de Lía como si quemara-¿Qué ah sido eso? ¡Me estabas enterrando las garras!-Po entro al cuarto con la cubeta-Si es-Yurato se acerco a la cubeta, y vio lo que le había pasado al agua: ahora estaba teñida de rojo-Espera, esa es la bata de Lía… ¿Acaso ella…?

-Tal parece…Lía, ya comenzó tu celo-Lowell miro a Lía y luego a su madre-¿Estás segura?...está muy chica ¿no? Sigue siendo una cría

-¡No soy una cría!-Lía removió la sabana, agitándola y al entrar una ventisca de aire, Lowell se tapo la cara y miro a Lía-¡Deja de moverte que impregnas tu olor en todo el cuarto!-Lowell salio de ahí azotando la puerta y dejando a los 3 confundidos-¿Qué es el celo?-Po enrojeció y miro a Yurato-Yo hablo con ella, tu diles que no iremos a desayunar

-Gracias

-No te preocupes, ya platique de esto con mi hija-Po salio, no sin antes besar a Lía en su cabeza-¿Qué es el celo?

-Bueno…-Yurato se sentó junto a ella, pasándole su ropa-El celo en un hembra, es cuando nosotras ya estamos listas para…concebir crías

-¿Concebir? ¿De qué forma?

-Bueno…cuando interactúas con algun macho de forma más…especial, de una forma que no lo haces con los demás machos-Lía se quedo pensando-¿Cómo con Lowell?

-¡No!...es más intimo

-¿Más intimo? ¡Pues que es!

-… ¿Conoces el cuerpo de un macho?-Lía se tenso y bajo la mirada-¿Qué tipo de macho?

-Un tigre

-No…pero si el de Lowell

-¿¡Que!?-la loba se puso una mano en el pecho y Lía puso sus manos frente a su cara y comenzó a moverlas en forma negativa-¡No fue a propósito! El se estaba bañando y yo no me di cuenta que estaba adentro y pues…lo vi accidentalmente

-Bueno, pues…tú vas a concebir cuando…amm…un macho "entre" en ti-Lía se quedo pensando y luego puso cara de horro-¡¿Me lo voy a comer?!

-¡Como piensas eso por los calzones de Merlín!-Yurato se jalaba el pelaje de lo desesperada que estaba-¿Qué sabes sobre cómo nacen las crías?

-Pues salen de…ahí abajo-Lía se sonrojo-¿Quién te lo dijo?

-Nana Diana, me lo dijo hace unos meses cuando la acompañe a atender un parto…fue asqueroso y doloroso

-Pero vale la pena Lía, tener crías es lo mejor para una hembra

-¿Pero cómo llegan?

-Hay una diferencia física entre el macho y la hembra, ¿sabes cuál es?-Lía cerró los ojos y callo por unos minutos tensos-Si, esa cosa que les cuelga

-Si Lía eso _"que explicita" _bueno pues "esa cosa" entra en lugar por donde salen las crías-Lía se quedo en blanco unos segundos y luego se levanto gritando y corriendo dando vueltas por todo el cuarto y llorando-¿¡Que pasa Lía!?-Yurato estaba a unos segundos de un colapso nervioso con los pelos erizados-¡Lía tranquilízate!-pero ella seguía corriendo y gritando y llorando…hasta que se cayó de frente-Tu sí que eres fascínate-Lía se enderezo y se limpio la cara-¡Pero eso duele! ¡Esa cosa es grande! ¡La de Lowell es gran…!-Yurato le cayó la boca y la metió al baño-¡Báñate y deja de estar pensando en cosas como esas niña!-Yurato se tiro en su cama y se tapo la cara-Que difícil es esa niña-se sentó y fue a ver a Lía-¿Todo bien?

-Estoy hinchada

-Si bueno, es normal ¿sabes? Es cuando…-la puerta sonó y por ella entro la Nana Diana, una cerdita ya algo grande, con su kimono azul y un listón-Yurato, Po ya me aviso de lo que le pasa a mi niña, yo la bañare, pasa a desayunar

-Te lo agradezco esta cría es imposible-Yurato salio casi corriendo, llegando al comedor donde todos estaban desayunando-Bueno, ya paso todo, ahora dejemos que Nana Diana se encargue de todo

-¿Estará bien? Lía es muy joven, demasiado a decir verdad

-No le noto nada fuera de normal Po, tranquilízate, ahora debemos tenerle paciencia, algo me dice que Lía será de esas hembras que se retuercen por el dolor-Yurato tomo lugar junto a Mono-¿Y Lowell?

-Dijo que iría con su padre, ¿es verdad que Lía debe regresar al seno del clan?-todos se quedaron en un ambiente tenso, esperando la respuesta de Yurato-…según Matt, tenemos 10 días para regresar, el abuelo de Lía ah estado de un humor de perros…no te preocupes Po, ya se las están arreglando para que vallan ustedes con ella, tal vez asi puedas aclarar todas tus dudas de acuerdo al origen de Lía

-Te lo agradezco mucho-todos desayunaron él un silencio cómodo, mientras pensaban y recordaban a su vieja amiga Tigresa, ayer no solo se festejo el nacimiento de la cachorra, también festejaban el fallecimiento de la madre de está-Cocinas muy delicioso Po, eres un gran chef

-Mi padre me enseño

-Pues felicítalo de mi parte…ahora ¿Qué les parece si vamos todo a la sala y vemos los regalos de Lía? Iré por ella-todos se emocionaron y fueron yendo a la sala donde todos los regalos de Lía estaban amontonados. Yurato sonrió y se fue a su habitación, cuando Lía, se sorprendió al ver a Lía: ahora sus rasgos eran más adultos, no exagerados, pero los de ya una adolescente, su cuerpo ahora se notaba más sobre su ropa y sus ojos principalmente, estaban más finos y…seductores-Me siento extraña

-Es un cambio del celo, cuando comienza nuestro cuerpo se adapta y destaca ciertos rasgos de nosotras para atraer a los machos _"solo espero no traiga problemas con Lowell"_ ahora vámonos, todos quieren ver tus regalos…acompáñanos Nana Diana-las 3 fueron rumbo a la sala, y al entrar, todos estaban boquiabiertos al ver el cambio en Lía-¡Wow! ¡Estás bellísima!

-Gra-gracias Maestro Mono-todos se sentaron y Lía abría sus regalos: desde libros y adornos para su pelaje, hasta ropa y unas pocas joyas-¿Quién me dio este?

-Yo Lía-Lía abrió el regalo de Shiffu: una hermosa peineta de esmeraldas, con una mariposa, a conjunto de un kimono de franjas azules y doradas, con una ranura en la parte izquierda desde el muslo hasta el suelo-¡Es hermosos Maestro Shiffu! ¡Muchas gracias!...ahora el tuyo Po-cuando lo abrió se sorprendió al ver lo que era: una muñeca de porcelana (una loba) de un vestido blanco con forros de seda brillantes, encaje en el escote y con un ramito de flores artificiales amarrado a su muñeca-Es hermosa, es mi primera muñeca

-Me alegro que te guste…yo se la di de regalo a tu madre hace algunos años-Lía miro a Po y luego dejo caer unas lagrimas-Es…muy especial para mí, muchas gracias-Lía abrazo a Po y dejo pasar unas lagrimas por sus ojos-No llores ¿vale? Mejor cuéntanos sobre tu viaje… ¿Dónde es?

-Bueno, es en la cima del Monte de los 3 Valles…es la punta más alta

-Ese valle es un mito o eso se cree

-No lo es, desde que el padre de mi madre fue exiliado, se oculto su entrada por si el regresaba a reclamar a mi abuela y a mi madre

-¿Cómo que fue exiliado?-Lía se acomodo en las piernas de Po-Si…los viejos del consejo me lo contaron un día: mi abuela era la heredera, su padre nunca tuvo machos, asi que todo se lo dejaba a ella, pero la odiaba, todo porque la madre de mi abuela murió dándola a luz, asi que la odiaba, por arrebatarle a su hembra…se dice que un día, la abuela salio de las tierras para irse a un rio subterráneo y en un manantial se encontró con mi abuelo, el estaba muy mal herido. Lo ayudo, lo curo y lo protegió por días, cuando el puedo reponerse mi abuela le dijo por donde irse y donde vivía ella, lo dejo en la cueva y ella regreso a su vida, su padre estuvo a punto de exiliarla, pero se abstuvo por orden del consejo, y la dejo vivir en el palacio, siempre con guardias. Cuando pasaron 3 meses, la abuela estaba en su recamara y de improvisto llego el abuelo, después de eso la visitaba todas las noches, siempre contándole sus historias, solo su más allegada sirvienta era la que conocía el secreto…cuando habían pasado 4 meses, una noche el abuelo no llego y ella se entristeció, pero pensaba que volvería, solo que nunca lo hizo y 3 semanas después se entero que esperaba a mi madre, para ese entonces ya estaba casada y todos pensaban que era de su pareja. 10 días antes de que mi madre naciera, el abuelo llego y al verla preñada, se vatio a duelo contra la pareja de la abuela y su padre…ambos perdieron y el abuelo reclamo a mi madre y a la abuela, esos últimos días fueron muy hermosos para los dos…pero lamentablemente el consejo encontró una clausula: aquel que diera a un heredero fuera del matrimonio seria exiliado con todo y la cría…esa noche mandaron a matar a mi madre cuando naciera, pero dejando viva a la abuela para hacerle sufrir, solo que mi abuelo juro algo: dejarlas vivir, a mi madre y la abuela, si él se iba y no volvía justo cuando mi madre nació, el consejo acepto el trato: él se iría y jamás volvería, mi madre seria reconocida por el esposo de la abuela siempre y cuando la abuela le diera un macho…al mes la abuela enfermo y un día antes, mando a llamar a su macho, al abuelo y cuando el llego, con su último suspiro le entrego a mi madre y le juro ocultarla de todos, el abuelo se llevo a mi madre y nunca más volvió-Lía empezó a derramar lagrimas-¿Qué paso después?

-El abuelo la dejo en un internado y después fue encarcelado…cuando mi madre ya era una Maestra del Kung Fu, mi abuelo tomo una decisión: ya era hora de juntarse con su hembra, asi que escapo, solo para encontrarse con su hija, verla y que ella lo matara, solo que el Guerreo Dragón ósea Po, se interpondría, asi que solo hizo un duelo con ella…

-¡¿Un leopardo?! ¡¿Tu abuelo era un leopardo?!-Shiffu apretaba su bastón tan fuerte que comenzó a quebrarlo-Si, era un leopardo, gris, por eso mi madre tiene su cola blanca con naranja…el abuelo murió a manos tuyas Po, no por las de mamá-todos se callaron y luego fue Grulla el que reacciono primero-¡Tu abuelo era Tai Lung!

-Sí, era el hermano menor de Tao, solo que a él lo secuestraron y por eso desapareció, el señor Tao lloro mucho por él, pero cuando supo de mi madre y de mi, juro protegernos… ¿Po, que pasa?-el panda estaba estupefacto él…él había quitado la vida del padre de Tigresa-Pero Tai Lung nunca…nunca hablo sobre tu abuela

-No sabría responderle Maestro Shiffu…mi abuelo amaba tanto a mi madre, que nunca dejo de estar a su cuidado, siempre escribía cartas para ella, solo el sabia donde las guardaba…ya quiero volver a ver a mi madre-Lía siguió contando anécdotas suyas, causando diversas emociones entre todos, salvo Po, que solo miraba un punto en particular, mientras pensaba en todo lo que Tigresa sufrió desde que nació.


	9. Chapter 8

**_Lamento la demora ¡esque se me paso el tiempo como agua en la manos! pido piedad...pero trague conti, no es tan larga pero algo es algo y probablemente tarde para subir el proximo capi que sera el ante-penultimo _**

**_Disfruten la lectura!_**

* * *

Cuando el plazo de 10 días había concluido, todos estaban rumbo a la Montaña de los 3 Valles, todos estaban dormidos, por seguridad para evitar que el camino se descubra en caso de una traición.

Cuando llegaron, todos fueron despertados y vieron el pueblo que yacía frente a sus ojos, las casa formadas en dos filas paralelas, de un mismo color y forma: dos pisos, con techos en forma de trapecios, con rojas para separa los jardines y de color rojo. Lía salio corriendo rumbo a la casa más grande, entro por ella y se fue directo al recibidor de la parte de arriba-¡Abuelo Zock!-Lía se lanzo sobre un tigre blanco, de ojos rojos y muy alto, pero con rasgos ya de una edad muy avanzada-Has llegado Lía, y en un muy buen plazo, creo que mi confianza en aquel lobo está aumentando

-Lowell siempre me ah protegido abuelo, es buen animal

-¿Qué tal el viaje cariño?

-Ahora ya hay más ciudades que antes

-Es la necesidad de empleos hija, pero solo será temporal

-Eh traído a unos amigos de mi madre y al padre adoptivo de ella

-¿Cómo ah sido eso? Yo no lo autorice

-Abuelo, ponto tomare mi lugar como omega en nuestra manada, creo que ya va siendo hora de que me dejes tomar mis decisiones-Zock le acaricio las orejas y la puso en sus piernas-Ya no eres una bebé…pues bien sean recibidos tus amigos

-…queremos visitar a mi madre, ¿podemos?-Zock se lo pensó unos segundos pero luego asintió-Te quiero aquí para la cena-Lía lo beso en la mejilla y salio corriendo, cuando se encontró con los demás, tomo la pata de Lowell y salio corriendo-¡Vamos a ver a mamá!-todos la siguieron, rumbo a un manantial, por donde pasaban sobre el agua de bajo nivel hasta quedar en el centro del gran círculo-¿Dónde está Tigresa?

-Allá arriba-todos subieron su mirada y se sorprendieron: el agua era sostenida por una barrera de magia, que solo dejaba filtrar una gotitas era transparente como hielo y se veía el agua fluir y unos cuantos peces, pero lo que más les sorprendió, fue ver a Tigresa en medio de toda esa agua: estaba dormida con sus brazos extendidos y sus piernas entrelazadas entre sí, su cola la cubrían en todo el cuerpo, tapando lo que debía y unas cadenas amarradas a sus muñecas-Aquí los abuelos se conocieron…el macho alfa es el papá de la abuela, pero le gusta que le diga abuelo

-¿Despertara?-Po se acerco lo más que pudo-Si, estoy segura, mamá es fuerte…pero para que despierte necesito que mi abuelo quite el sello, pero él tiene que miedo que mamá lo odie por todo lo que le hizo a mis abuelos, pero sé que ella lo perdonara…vámonos, la marea sube y es peligroso-Po alzo su brazo pero Lowell lo detuvo-Aun no, panda, pero muy pronto la princesa despertara-Lowell lo dijo muy bajito, nadie más parte de Mantis escucho-¿Estará bien?

-Claro que sí, no desesperes y mejor busca la manera de decirle la verdad a Lía

-¿Qué…?

-Eres su padre ¿verdad? Busca la manera de decírselo, no esperes que alguien más se lo diga-poco a poco fueran dejando el manantial y se fueron al pueblo. Cuando Zock y Po se encontraron, se mandaron miradas serias y frías-¿Asi que es Shiffu? Es muy famoso Maestro, solo que en los dos intentos de crianza ah fallado, no me da seguridad dejarlo cerca de mi hija

-¡Abuelo!

-Me preocupas Lía, por lo que veo, tus amigos no son tan confiables, me inspirara más confianza esa araña que ellos-Ariel se escondió en el pelaje de Po con mucha tristeza-¡Podrías ser más educado! Son mis amigos y ellos no te han hecho nada

-Se ve que no sabes nada y hablas por apariencias, pero está vez dejare que la vida te demuestre tus errores

-Tú nunca me has apoyado-Lía se levanto y estiro la mano donde Ariel se coloco y se escondió-Ariel es mi mejor amiga, ella siempre ah estado conmigo, mucho más que tu, y el Maestro Shiffu se ve mejor padre que tu y no un fracasado y rencoroso padre-el silencio se expandió y todos miraban a Lía, que tenía el pelaje erizado y las garras de fuera, Zock en tanto, solo miraba a Shiffu con burla-Asi que Lía no sabe nada sobre tu pasado con Tigresa

-No se ah presentado la oportunidad

-Pues aquí está, mi bis-nieta piensa que soy un monstruo, por que no lo aclaramos y que ella quien es el verdadero monstruo-Zock se recostó en su silla y ordeno que trajeran un poco de té-¿Qué quieres decirle a nuestra nieta Shiffu?-Lía tomo asiento junto a Lowell y el lobo solo la sujeto muy fuerte de la mano bajo la mesa-¿Qué pasa?

-Cállate y escucha Lía, no interfieras-todos miraron a Shiffu como baja la cabeza-Lía, yo conocí a tu madre en un orfanato, hace muchos años, cuando ella tenía 5 años, yo fui quien la entreno para que controlara su fuerza, fue un favor que me pidieron, Tigresa causaba mucho miedo…-poco a poco Shiffu le fue contando la historia de Tigresa-¿Mi madre iba a hacer el Guerrero Dragón?

-Si, pero llego el panda y lo arruino todo-Lía bajo la mirada-Entonces mi abuelo solo estaba esperando a que mamá estuviera lista

-Ese patético macho no merece ser nombrado en estas tierras

-Es el macho que la abuela amaba

-Y por el que murió Lía, tu abuela sufrió mucho por ese macho

-Lo amaba es el punto, tú no sabes amar

-Ame a mi esposa como no tienes idea, tu abuela vino a despedazar todo

-¿¡Como puedes hablar asi de tu propia cachorra!?-Lía tenía su rostro lleno de indignación-Llegue a amar a tu abuela Lía, tiene cierto parecido con ella y con mi hembra, pero tu abuela desborono todos los sueños que teníamos…y tu madre llego solo a fastidiar los pocos planes que pudimos salvar…solo tu nacimiento fue lo que ah devuelto la vida a este clan y a mi persona

-so no justifica nada, con razón mamá no quiere estar aquí ¡Tú la retienes! Ella no está muerta solo en coma

-Tu madre se quedara aquí el tiempo necesario para que se recupere

-¡Ella se recupero desde que tenía 5 años! ¡Tú la sometes a estar encadenada!

-Es el precio que debe pagar por andar deshonrando su nombre con el macho que es tu mal nacido padre-Lía estaba con su pelaje erizado y sus garras arañando la mesa-Lía cálmate, escucha a tu abuelo-Lowell la sostuvo de su antebrazo y la jalo a su asiento-Prosigue Shiffu

-Yo…Lía antes que nada, solo quiero pedirte perdón, nunca fue mi intención provocar las situaciones terribles por las que hice pasar a tu madre…-Shiffu conto como era la conducta de él hacía Tigresa…

En la cueva del manantial donde Tigresa dormía, la calma reinaba por sobre todo el lugar, varias especies marinas rodeaban el cuerpo de Tigresa, esperando pacientemente a que se librase de la prisión en la cual no deseaba estar…

"_-Hija…hija…sal de tu burbuja-"_el susurro se fue con el viento mientras parte del cuerpo de Tigresa comenzaba a moverse _"-Cachorra, despierta…tu madre y yo…no debes seguir aquí…ve por ella-"el_ viento se hizo brusco y todo el lugar se lleno de una gran oscuridad y solo se escuchaba el martilleo contra un cristal _"-Vuelve por ella…vuelve por él-"_ el cuerpo de Tigresa comenzó a brillar y parte de los grilletes se estaban deshaciendo _"-Vuelve por ella-"_ las dos voces resonaron y luego el viento se detuvo…-Lía-los ojos de Tigresa se abrieron de golpe y los grilletes se desvanecieron abrió sus manos y golpeo la barrera de agua, rompiéndola y liberándola-Mi cachorra…mi cachorra-Tigresa comenzó a tantear el suelo en busca de algo para sostenerse-Mi…Lía-se enderezo poco a poco y descubrió que no traía sus ropas habituales_"-Zock…el tiene a Lía-"_las garras de Tigresa salieron centellando en la oscuridad con pocos rayos lunares-Mi hija…es mi hija abuelo-lo ultimo lo susurro con odio y sarcasmo-Y no me la vas a quitar-se enderezo y tomo su brazo derecho, al ver que sangraba-La última vez que te vi…solo eras una cachorra de 3 años mi Lía-perdió su mirada en el techo y luego cerro sus ojos-…ya volví Lía y no me iré-se enderezo firmemente y salio de la cueva con pasos lentos y precavidos-Por ahora, debo encontrar ropa-se puso en 4 patas y salio corriendo al palacio-_Te encontrare Lía, te sacare de este lugar y buscaremos a tu papá…lo que venga después lo dejaremos al destino_-se freno de golpe al recordar ese "pequeño" detalle-_Po… ¿Te abras casado con aquella hembra?_-se recargo un poco sobre una muralla para después reanudar el paso_-Por ahora…solo importa Lía…se que con Lowell estará bien_-miro el valle donde su hija debía estar con su "abuelo"…sin saber que su cachorra ahora estaba en una situación muy difícil con su "familia"


	10. Chapter 9

Hola! se que no tengo perdón de dios y que el techo de mi casa se caera...bueno eso si paso T.T y por eso no he podido traer contnuacióni...mi techo se cayo sobre la computadora y destrozo la p.c. todo el finc borrado, y ya tenia el final, asi que me la pse todo este tiempo haciendolo todo, tuve que reducir os capitulos, pero les prometo que hare algo mejor: un regalito de navidad ya veran...sin más disfruten la lectura que este es el pinultimo capitulo :D

* * *

En el palacio, las cosas estaban muy tensas, todos miraban a Lía que se ocultaba en el pecho de Lowell llorando-Lía, espero que entiendas que no soy el único monstruo de tu familia, si me disculpan, pasare a mi habitación-Zock se levanto pasando de largo a todos, seguido de otros dos tigres-¿Lía?-Lowell trato de moverla, pero ella se aferro a su pecho-Lía, di algo lo que s…-Shiffu se cayó al ver la mirada de Lowell-Lo mejor será ir a descansar, Lía está un poco…

-¡Tú odiabas a mi madre!-Lía se separo de Lowell y señalo a Shiffu con su dedo-No Lía, te equivocas…yo…

-¡Ella te traía recuerdos de mi abuelo! ¡Te remordía la conciencia y la alejaste, la traste como en ese orfanato!

-Tigresa me recordaba a Tai Lung, no quería cometer el mismo error dos veces

-Esa no era la forma-Lía se acaricio la cabeza-¿Te punza?

-Demasiado y me duele el vientre maldita sea-Lía se jalo la oreja y se acostó boca arriba-¿Sabes quién es mi padre verdad?-Shiffu suspiro y trato de levantarse con ayuda de Mono-Si lo sé, pero no cae en mi decírtelo

-Eso ya lo sé, no te pedí que me lo dijeras…Lowell, llévame con tu madre

-Está en tu habitación ¿podrás caminar?

-¿Me ves en estado de poder caminar idiota? Mi vientre me está doliendo, mi cabeza me está doliendo y solo escucho estupideces

-Deja de hablar de esa manera Lía-Lowell la cargo en su espalda-Quiero hablar contigo Po… ¿eres tú no?-Po no entendió nada, pero Lía solo sonrió irónicamente-Si mi madre estuviera aquí…todo es tu culpa Po, tu maldita culpa

-Ya cálmate Lía, mañana hablaras todo lo que quieras-Lía le pellizco el cuello-¡Tu también tienes la culpa perro idiota! ¡Bájame!

-No, eres capaz de ir a golpear ah alguien

-¡Soy capaz de golpearte a ti de tal manera que te quedaras castrado!-a pesar de la tensión del ambiente, todos soltaron unas risas, contagiando a Lía-Menuda suerte la mía, la loca de Lía será de las hembras con cambios de humor

-¡Yo no tengo cambios de humor, perro! ¡Sufro un dolor insoportable ya te quiero ver en mi lugar!

-Dios que cruz estoy pagando-Lowell salio del comedor entre insultos por parte de Lía en todo el trayecto-Es una cachorra bipolar

-Cualquier hembra en su estado es como ella, muy pocas son las afortunadas que no padecen ningún dolor-dijo Nana Diana mientras recogía los vasos-¿Cenaran o también se les fue el apetito?

-Iremos a descansar, el Maestro Shiffu no se encuentra muy bien-Mono sostuvo a Shiffu y lo llevo a su habitación, seguido de todos los demás, dejando a Po solo con Nana Diana-¿Preocupado joven?

-Es solo que…Lía dijo que era mi culpa y yo no sé qué le hice

-Mi pequeña es muy lista y ah atado cabos con todo lo que le han contando y con lo que ella sabe, Lía ya descubrió quien eres Po

-No lo tomo muy bien

-Es solo el resentimiento, la ama Tigresa llego aquí muy lastimada el día que mi pequeña nació, su cuerpo estaba muy golpeado, los sirvientes del señor la trataron mal-Po reacciono al recordar dos cosas en particulares: aquella noche Tigresa se desvaneció en sus brazos y hace algunas horas la vio dentro de aquel manantial-¿Sucede algo joven Po?

-Yo…cuando Tigresa "murió" vi su cuerpo volverse cenizas en mis manos y hace unas horas…

-Los sirvientes del amo hicieron una réplica de ella con la energía que extrajeron de su cuerpo, pero su cuerpo y su alma llegaron a este valle, lo que sacaron de Tigresa hace 9 años no era Lía

-Yo me imaginaba que sí, Lía nació el mismo día que Tigresa desapareció

-No mi niño, Lía ese día si nació, pero no era ella lo que extrajeron…era su alma, el alma de Tigresa: la réplica guardaba su alma y por eso el cuerpo que viste se hizo cenizas, cuando robaron el alma, tomaron el cuerpo original de Tigresa que yacía en cama

-Por eso los últimos meses estaba rara, y diferente-Nana Diana le dio un té-Tigresa llego aquí casi acabando el parto y cuando Lía estaba entre sus brazos, su cuerpo comenzó a resentir el cambio de energías y por callo en ese coma…pero el señor no la ah querido despertar, le teme a la ira de la ama Tigresa, por eso la encadeno a ese oscuridad

-¿Cuándo planeaba despertarla?

-Cuando Lía estuviera bajo su mando como cabecera del Clan, ella no tendría mucha voz si el señor y los ancianos del consejo de los 3 clanes lo apoyaran en lo que dijera

-Tendría a Lía bajo su mando-Po bebió su té y suspiro pesadamente, tallándose su cuello-¿Qué pasara ahora? Lía esta susceptible y su abuelo quedo bien ante ella

-Lía nunca se deja llevar por sus sentimientos a la hora de tomar decisiones, eso lo heredo de su abuela…aun recuerdo cuando Selina llego el ultimo día que estuvo Tai Lung-Po apoyo los codos en la mesa-¿Podrías contarme la historia? Me perdí un poco

-No sé mucho, pero hace unos años, Selina…

-¿No se llamaba Selene?

-No hijo, se confunden mucho, pero es Selena la madre de Tigresa, el Señor le puso Selene pero en el orfanato le pusieron Tigresa por orden de Tai Lung

-Me enrede más-Nana Diana se río y tomo asiento junto a él-Escucha atentamente pequeño, podrás descubrir muchas cosas…

_Hace unos…29 años más o menos, en estos Valles vivía el Señor con su cachorra, ella era alguien verdaderamente hermosa: la recuerdo como una hembra muy retacada, bella y sencilla, su rostro siempre fue muy fino, cada detalle de ella era perfecto, en especial sus ojos rojos afilados…nunca amo estas tierras como su padre, siempre quiso descubrir lo que había detrás de los muros, solo que no podía….pero es no la detenía para encontrar nuevos bosquejos en estas tierras._

_Aquel día ella solo estaba dando un paseo cuando llego al manantial, donde ahora reposa la señora Tigresa…según lo que ella me contaba, lo encontró en el rincón más oscuro de la cueva, encorvado como un cachorro asustado, con sus extremidades enrolladas en color carmín…al principio se puso muy rígido, pero luego acepto la ayuda de mi ama, al ver que ella estaba sentada esperándolo, a que se decidiera por confiar en ella…_

**Selena estaba caminando por la parte trasera de las tierras de su padre, se encontraba muy extrañada, ese día su padre estaba de un humor peor que el de siempre, en especial con ella. Camino hasta llegar a la cueva, a ese bello manantial que al adentrarse en sus aguas dejaba sus penurias en los cristales de sal del suelo marino. Sus pasos eran toscos, estaba enojada consigo misma-A este paso mi padre terminara exiliándome del clan-tomo una piedra y la lanzo al vacío de cueva, con la anomalía de un nuevo sonido: un gruñido-¿Quién está ahí?**

**-¿¡Quien eres tú!?-Selena se acerco y una vez adaptada a la tenue oscuridad localizo a un leopardo gris de manchas negras-¿Tu quien eres? ¿Cómo llegaste a estas tierras?, la entrada está prohibida a seres inferiores a la realeza**

**-Si claro, a otro macho con ese cuento, que yo entre como si nada**

**-Es imposible, la seguridad es muy estable**

**-Pues yo seguí ese tú… ¿¡Que es lo que quieres hembra!? ¡Lárgate de aquí!**

**-¡Estas son mis tierras! ¡El que se debe largar eres tú!**

**-¿Y quién me va a obligar? ¿Tu? No me hagas reír, se ve que eres más débil que una nena-Selena frunció su ceño-No sabré pelear, pero cuando llame a los guardias te sacaran de aquí a punta de golpes idiota**

**-Ya quisiera ver eso-Selena suspiro, se dio la vuelta y se agacho buscando unas cosas-¿Cuál es tu nombre forastero?**

**-Que te importa**

**-Dame tu nombre…no te hare nada**

**-Como si pudieras**

**-¿No has notado que estas bañado en sangre idiota? Tus extremidades sufren la agonía de tus actos-Selena volvió a verlo-Son simples herid… ¡agh!-Selena se rio y siguió aplastando una gasa sobre su brazo-Estas idiota, tus heridas están infectándose, deja que te cure**

**-¡Aléjate hembra!-Selena se cayó al suelo por el empujón-¡Bien pues muere aquí mismo!-Selena salio furiosa del lugar y una vez en el bosque grito frustrada-Mi niña, ¿Qué te pasa?**

**-Nana Diana el…es…**

**-Ya sabes que no debes expresarte asi de tu padre, puede reprenderte**

**-No…olvídalo nana, ¿podemos caminar un rato? Estoy enojada**

**-¿Qué ah paso con tu padre?**

_**-"No es él, el que me tiene asi"**_** lo de siempre… ¿Algun día me perdonara? Yo no escogí ser hembra ni…ni matar a mi madre**

**-Oh, mi pequeña cachorra, tu no…**

**-Si yo no hubiera sido procreada, ella estaría aquí**

**-Y tú estarías todavía en las profundidades del vacío**

**-Aún asi…mi padre me odia y yo solo trato de ser lo que le me pide pero… ¿Qué pasara luego? Cuando el tenga un heredero yo…me exiliara-Selena se recargo en un tronco viejo y dejo que el aire le llenara los pulmones-Oh pequeña, tu padre no se ah casado y no creo…**

**-No, pero concubinas no le faltan nana, todos en la aldea lo saben, en cualquier momento tendrá otro heredero y si es macho…me exiliara**

**-Si bueno, no tienes de que preocuparte, aún no ah pasado eso-siguieron caminado por toda la aldea, sin embargo Selena, no olvidaba a aquel leopardo escondido en el manantial-Nana, adelántate, quiero ver algo**

**-No tarde, hoy cenas con tu padre**

**-Dile que no estoy de ánimos-Selena se fue corriendo, pero al salir de la aldea, en lo profundo del bosque, se detuvo al escuchar unos fuertes rugidos**_**"-Tal vez ya lo encontraron-"**_**corrió de donde venían los sonidos, y cuando los reconoció se arrepintió-¡Selena!**

**-Oh, eras tú…yo… perdón por interrumpir**

**-No es…**

**-No te preocupes Eriol, créeme que con esto, ya o me queda ningún cargo de conciencia por cada vez que rechazo tus cortejos-Selena se dio la vuelta y retomo su camino al manantial-Valla, si que está muy dolido-Eriol era un tigre blanco, muy apuesto, de ojos negros, que siempre la cortejaba frente a su padre-Ahora tengo una buena excusa con mi padre…valla momento, ahora quedare traumada-y no es para menos, puesto que Selena encontró a Eriol en pleno…apareamiento con una criada del palacio-Pobre hembra, ojala no salga preñada de ese idiota-al llegar al manantial, comenzó a caminar de forma lenta-¿Eh, leopardo? ¿Sigues aquí?-pero al no escuchar sonido alguno, supuso que se fue-Lastima, quería ayudarle con sus…**

**-¿A quién ayudaras mocosa?-**

**-¡Por Merlín!-Selena salto y se pego a la pared-Asi que volviste mocosa**

**-Buenos son mis tierras…y estaba preocupada por ti**

**-¿Preocupada? **

**-Claro, no soy de los que dejan desprotegido al compañero**

**-No soy tu compañero mocosa-Selena sonrió al ver como estaba vendado y limpio-Al menos estas curado… ¿podrías darme tu nombre?**

**-Olvídalo, mañana mismo me largo de aquí**

**-¿Y qué te trae por aquí?**

**-Que-te-importa…lárgate**

**-Ah pero que idiota eres…te traje esto-de su espalda desamarro la tela que carga, revelando unas frutas y panes-No pude traerte carne, nosotros somos vegetarianos asi que…algo es algo-pero el solo se quedo parado-Bien, me llamo Selena y tu…**

**-Lárgate**

**-Está bien, hola Lárgate**

**-¡Vete mocosa!-Selena se rio y comenzó a avanzar a la salida-Bueno, si de verdad te vas, te recomiendo hacerlo en la noche, hoy ahí fiesta y la entrada esta oculta…adiós Lárgate-cuando Selena estaba afuera de la cueva, pudo sentir una garra que aprisionaba su brazo-Tai Lung…asi me llamo mocosa**

**-Perfecto, ¿acaso fue difícil?...descansa Tai Lung-Selena se volteo y le beso la mejilla-Suerte en tus propósitos-Selena camino por todo el bosque hasta llegar al palacio, entro a su cuarto y se recostó sobre la cama-Tai Lung…un placer conocerte-cerro los ojos y asi se quedo, pese al fuerte ruido de los toques contra la puerta-¡Abre la puerta!**

**-¡Lárgate!-Selena se tapo la boca al responderle a su padre, peor más por el miedo, fue por la risa-¡¿Cómo te has atrevido a contestarme?!-Selena siguió sonriendo y abrió la puerta-Vete, no estoy de humor**

**-Selena será mejor que salgas, no creo que…**

**-Oh tu cállate Eriol, que hoy te encontré en el bosque con la pobre de Yania muy acaramelado-Eriol enrojeció y Zock frunció el ceño-Más vale que te arregles, hoy ahí una reunión importante y quiero que…**

**-Yo no voy a estar presente, esas reuniones tuyas solo son para los futuros líderes del clan y tu…me mataras antes de que eso suceda, asi que…¡Lár-ga-te!-Selena les cerró la puerta en la cara, y se comenzó a reír-Tai Lung, tu influencia en mi me provocara grandes problemas…eres más problemático-Selena se acostó y abrazo su almohada. Tal vez estuviera mal, o loca, peor estaba segura de algo acerca de lo que provoco Tai Lung cuando lo vio: fue amor a primera vista.**

**A la mañana siguiente, antes de que la comenzaran a reprender, Selena se vistió y salio rumbo al manantial, sonriendo, esperando que Tai Lung siguiera en esa cueva, tal vez podría sacarle cosas acerca de él.**

**Una vez que llego, cruzo los dedos y se adentro: la cueva estaba vacía-Oh…bueno, lo bueno dura muy poco-se sentó sobre una roca y miro e agua del manantial. Se quedo quieta unos minutos y después se estiro un poco-Lo bueno es que podre darme un baño-sin vacilar se quito todas sus prendas, se sumergió en el agua y cuando paso sus manos por su cara, se dio cuenta que de sus ojos brotaban las lagrimas-Karma, quizás-Selena se recargo en una piedra y comenzó a mover sus patas de un lado a otro, luego sus manos y por último, decidió nadar un rato**_**-"El hecho de que sea un felino, no significa que todos somos temerosos al agua-" **_**Selena salio a la superficie y se quedo flotando con su cola alrededor de unas de sus piernas-Si estas siempre van a ser las vistas dentro de esta cueva, no dudare en quedarme el tiempo que sea-Selena se levanto de golpe y miro a Tai Lung que está en la orilla, recargado sobre la piedra donde minutos antes ella lo estaba-¡Cre-crei que te habías ido!-Selena se tapo con sus brazos y se hundió-Créeme mocosa, eh visto más de lo que haya visto alguien más, asi que no se para que te tapas… ¿Quieres tu ropa?**

**-Po-por favor-Tai Lung se la lanzo…al manantial-¿¡Que te pasa!? ¡Esa era mi única ropa! **

**-Lastima mocosa, tendrás que pasearte asi hasta que se seque tu ropa-Tai Lung tenía una sonrisa de lujuria ne su cara-¡Eres un idiota pervertido! –Selena se puso toda su ropa, dentro del agua y asi salio, chorreando y temblando de frío-¡Mejor vete!**

**-No gracias, prefiero sorprenderte otra vez, se tiene una muy buena vista desde aquí-Selena enrojeció y se sentó en la otra punta de la cueva-I-idio-ta**

**-¿Tienes frío? **

**-¡Tú que-c-cres-s!-Selena cerró los ojos y estornudo-¿Po-porque te quedaste?**

**-Me diste curiosidad… ¿Dónde estoy?-Selena estornudo y se sorbió la nariz-Me-mejor a-com-paña-me a mi ca-casa…te-tengo mu-mucho frío-Tai Lung se carcajeo y se levanto-Muy bien, muéstrame dónde vives**

**-E-espera-se levanto y cuando dio unos 5 pasos, sus piernas fallaron y cayó al suelo-Estas espantosa**

**-Cállate-Selena se levanto pero volvió a caer-Oye, ya no es tan di... ¿Qué te pasa?-Selena tenía sangre en la boca, además de que sus ojos se cerraban-No lo sé… ¿me podrías llevar…a mi casa?-Tai Lung chasqueo la boca y la cargo en su espalda-¿Dónde vives?-Selena le fue indicando por dónde ir.**

**Una vez en su cuarto, Tai Lung la dejo en su cama y la tapo hasta el cuello-¿Estarás bien? **

**-Nana Diana, llámala por favor**

**-¿Y cómo quieres que…?-la puerta se abrió y entro la cerdita con una bandeja de agua y toallas-Ahí mi niña, sabes que eres muy susceptible para las enfermedades-Tai Lung se acerco a una venta, hasta que vio como la cerdita lo miraba de forma inquisidora-¿Tu la trajiste?**

**-Eh… ¿si?**

**-Bien, entonces necesito que te quedes**

**¡Yo no…!-pero al mirar a Selena y ver como la sangre estaba en toda su cara y solo miraba el techo, decidió hacerle caso.**

**Después de unas horas, Selena estaba dormida, con un paño en la cabeza y las frazadas hasta la cintura.**

**-Muchas gracias por tu ayuda**

**-No importa, ya me voy**

**-Preferiría que te quedaras, también quiero ver tus heridas, las vendas están sucias-Tai Lung fijo su vista en sus brazos, las vendas estaban rojas-No será ne…-Selena comenzó a despertarse y miro a Tai Lung-¿Te quedaras?**

**-No-Tai Lung se levanto y avanzo a la ventana-Deja que te cambien las vendas**

**-No gracias**

**-No seas terco-Selena se enderezo y le extendió la mano a Diana-Dame las vendas**

**-No mi pequeña cachorra, tú debes descansar**

**-Dámelas y vete a descansar, mañana será un día ajetreado-Diana suspiro y las dejo junto a la cama-Buenas noches…y no te quiero encontrar en esa cama mañana-dijo señalando a Tai Lung y luego salio, dejando sonrojada a Selena-Disculpa a mi Na…**

**-No em molestaría compartir cama contigo**

**-¡Idiota!-Selena le lanzo la lámpara y Tai la esquivo-Eres una mocosa, como si nunca hubieras compartido la cama con un macho-Selena le saco la lengua y se volvió a acostar-Lárgate, ¿no es lo que querías?-Tai Lung dejo de sonreír y se sentó frente a la cama-¿Te enojaste?-pero ella no contesto, asi que Tai Lung se levanto de golpe y cuando quiso salirse, no vio el ropero y se pego el brazo con el-¡No hagas ruido!**

**-¡Mi brazo!-Selena se carcajeo y Tai Lung se tiro al suelo-¿No que estabas curado?-Selena se levanto con las vendas y se sentó junto a él-Las heridas tardan en cicatrizar genio…dame tu brazo-Tai Lung iba a replicar, pero el tacto de la mano de Selena con su mano, se calmo y dejo que le quitara la venda-¿Eres peleador?-Selena se reía, pero Tai Lung estaba serio-¿Tai Lung?**

**-Qué te importa**

**-Oh, no seas grosero, me importa porque estas muy herido, parece que te paso por encima un elefante**

**-Solo cúralo y ya-Selena se rio y le comenzó a untar una crema-… ¿Practicas Kung fu?...un amigo de mi padre también, tiene las mismas lesiones**

**-…practicaba, con un maestro en el Valle de la Paz**

**-Oh, ¿y cómo se llama tu maestro?**

**-Shifu, el ah sido mi maestro desde que era un bebé**

**-Oh, ¿es tu padre?**

**-Como si lo fuera…no crecí con mis padres –Selena le puso una gaza, y luego prosiguió a ponerle la venda-Es duro**

**-No tienes idea de lo que hablas**

**-…sé lo que es no crecer con una madre y el peso que con lleva el haberla matado-Tai Lung la miro y Selena solo asintió-Murió cuando yo nací, le dieron a elegir entre ella y yo, mi padre no estaba ese día…decidió que yo debería vivir, disfrutar a mi padre…y se fue-Tai Lung asintió y miro el techo-Shifu me ah criado, me enseño el Kung Fu y ah estado conmigo en todos los momentos importantes**

**-¿Y porque te hirieron?**

**-…ya pronto va a ser la selección del guerrero dragón, asi que salí a entrenar a otro lugar cerca de aquí, en las faldas de la montaña**

**-Es un pueblo bonito**

**-Supongo…el punto es que, no medí el alcohol y me pelee con unos del bar**

**-¿Tomas? Es extraño, en la montaña está prohibido el alcohol…pero eso ya no importa, ¡listo! Acabe…ahora puedes levantarte-Tai Lung se miro el brazo y luego a Selena-Deberías estar durmiendo**

**-Oh, no te preocupes le sueño…**

**-No es preocupación…das lastima con esas fachas-Selena se miro y noto que solo tenía el camisón y unas vendas en las piernas-Tu humor es negro**

**-Gracias**

**-Ahora puedes retírate-Selena se acostó y se tapo hasta la cabeza-¿Es en serio? Ya me has quitado el sueño mocosa**

**-Que mal por ti…vete-Tai Lung suspiro y se sentó en el suelo, recargado en la pared-¿Qué esperas?**

**-No me iré, no reconozco el camino y me perderé, además es tu culpa que me quedara hasta noche**

**-Nadie te lo pidió, pudiste dejar a nana con la palabra en la boca**

**-Si tienes razón-por unos minutos se escucho el silencio y el susurro del viento**_**"-Tal parece que si se fue-"**_**cuando ya estaba a punto de rendirse al canción, se dio cuenta de cómo el otro lado de la cama se hundía y las cobijas se alzaban-¿Qué-que haces?**

**-Me voy a dormir**

**-¡Pe-pero no en mi cama!**

**-Lo siento princesa, peor ya te…-la puerta sonó y Selena se levanto de golpe-Escóndete**

**-Como ahí lugar**

**-¡Que te escondas!**

**-¿Selena? ¿Estás despierta?**

**-A-algo… ¿Qué quieres Eriol?-Selena busco a tientas su bata, encontrándola detrás de Tai Lung-Dámela**

**-Solo si te quitas la bata-Tai Lung estaba sonriendo con la bata entre las manos-Yo…quisiera hablar de lo que paso en la tarde…no quiero que te confundas con respecto a mis sentimientos hacia ti**

**-¡Por dios te vi acostándote con una criada!-Selena trataba de quitarle la bata a Tai Lung, quien solo se reía al ver los intentos "patéticos" de la hembra-Eres demasiado bajita-Selena le llegaba a la altura de los codos y trataba de brincar-No te burles**

**-Oh, pequeña ternura**

**-¿Selena me estas escuchando?**

**-¡Eriol, de verdad no puedo creerte acerca de tus sentimientos! ¡Hoy lo dejaste muy claro!**

**-Dame otra oportunidad…tu padre me ah cedido tu mano en matrimonio y no pienso dejar esta oportunidad en el aire…quiero que la menos estemos bien cuando nos casemos-Selena estaba tan furiosa que no se dio cuenta que con tal de tener la bata, se quito el camisón, y Tai Lung sorprendido dejo caer la bata, Selena se la puso y le abrió la puerta a Eriol-No me casare contigo, serias el ultimo macho que aceptaría ne mi lecho**

**-Tu padre opina diferente**

**-No me interesa…jamás me tendrás, ¿escuchaste? Mejor vete con alguien más, que te tenga la suficiente lastima para aparearse conti…-Eriol alzo su mano y la estampo en la mejilla de Selena-No te permito que me hables de esa manera, seré tu futuro esposo y me trataras con respeto**

**-¡No te tratare con respeto, y menos si me alzas la mano!-el grito se Selena alerto ah algunos guardias, que llegaron-¿Pasa algo princesa?**

**-Eriol vino a altas horas de la noche a despertarme, exigiendo mi presencia y me ah alzado la mano…llévenselo con mi padre y díganle que no quiero volverlo a ver cerca de mi habitación **

**-Lord Eriol, será mejor que regrese a su habitación y evitemos problemas con el amo**

**-Sí, es lo mejor…estas me las pagas querida-lo ultimo lo susurro en su oído-Espero que mi padre esté al tanto de esta situación **

**-Asi será princesa-cuando Selena los vio dar la vuelta y perderse del corredor, entro a su habitación y cerró la puerta-Ya veo que tienes carácter princesita**

**-No em digas asi, créeme, ya es cansado que ellos me hablen asi, como para que ahora tu lo hagas**

**-¿Y a que se debe tan inesperado honor?-Selena le sonrió con ironía y se empezó a desabrochar la bata-… ¿te irás no es asi? No tiene caso que te lo diga**

**-Es verdad…Wow, de verdad eres hermosa –Selena se sonrojo y luego miro su cuerpo-¿¡Pe-pero…!?-se cerró la bata y se tiro en la cama-¿¡Que le hiciste a mi ropa!?**

**-¡Yo! ¡Jajaja! Mocosa tu misma te quitaste el camisón con tal de darte esa bata**

**-¡Pues dámelo!**

**-Lastima…lo tire por la ventana al ver que ya no lo usabas-Selena se levanto de golpe y se asomo en la venta: frente de la ventana estaba un árbol y una tela entre sus ramas-¡Eres un…!-cuando se volteo a verlo, se encontró con los labios de él y se quedo parada, sin reaccionar ante el toque de sus labios con los de ella-¿Po-porque…?**

**-Verdaderamente eres bajita-los brazos de Tai Lung la envolvieron de la cintura y la cargo, hasta tenerle frente a él-Y muy delgada**

**-Yo no creo que…-pero él volvió a tomar sus labios, de forma más profunda, siendo correspondido por ella…**

_Recuerdo que cada día que pasaba, ambos se fueron acercando más, solo que nunca, el joven Tai Lung volvió a entrar a la habitación de mi ama. A los 5 días, el se fue, diciendo que ya no tenía nada que lo siguiera atando al pueblo y decidió irse…una carta fue lo único que le dejo a mi ama…_

-Debió ser muy feo para ella, el estar con alguien y luego…romper esa ilusión-Po bajo la mirada y bebió otro sorbo de té-Tengo entendido que planeabas contraer nupcias con una hembra de tu especie

-Si…Tigresa cuando comenzó a comportarse de forma rara, comenzó a poner excusas en nuestra relación…estaba tan furioso que no sabía lo que hacía-Po se tallo las mejillas-No te preocupes pequeño, mi pequeña Tigresa no dejara que Lía sufra lo que ella-ambos sonrieron y se dedicaron a seguir bebiendo el té.

En la parte trasera del palacio, Tigresa caminaba sigilosamente, vestida solamente con una capa negra. Salto la techo y poco a poco fue buscando entre las ventanas a su cachorra-¿No estará dormida? Ya es hora de que vaya a la cama…Lía ¿Dónde estás?-comenzó a caminar por los barandales de los balcones, tratando de encontrar la silueta de su hija-¿Y si no está aquí?...-salto al otro lado del palacio y se infiltro por una ventana del baño-¡Está fría!-Tigresa se pego a una esquina, donde a través del espejo, noto a su hija que era bañada por la madre de Lowell-Es mejor, tus dolores se intensifican con lo caliente-Lía hipaba del frío-…quisiera que mamá estuviera conmigo-la hembra le acaricio la cabeza y le bezo la nariz-¿Sabes? Últimamente su presencia se siente más libre…tal vez pronto al encuentre en tu habitación, esperando por ti

-… ¿Por qué Po no me dijo nada cuando me reconoció?

-No es fácil digerir que tienes una hija, de la cual no conocías su existencia…cuando Max se entero de Lowell no lo tomo muy bien…pero aún asi lo reconoció

-¿Por qué sigues con él? No te muestra cariño y tú te desvives por él-Lía la miro a los ojos y Yurato solo suspiro-Lo amo, y eso suficiente para mi, además…Max no es de los que demuestran sus sentimientos

-Se parece al perro de tu hijo-un golpe en la puerta hizo que Lía se riera-¡Me estas escuchando! ¡Eres un chismoso!-afuera Lowell estaba en su cama, con los brazos tapando su cara y un tic en su ceja derecha-¡Apúrate o estarás hecha más pasa de lo que ya eres mocosa!-dentro del baño, Lía se rio y se sacudió-Creo que ya debería salir-Yurato le tendió una bata y la espero afuera-¿Ya acabo?

-Sí, ya mero saldrá, pasa a dejarla a su habitación y regresas…no te atrevas a quedare-Lowell torció la boca y se levanto-Ella me lo pidió, y sabes que me es difícil quitármela de encima-Yurato le acaricio las orejas-¿Ya le dijiste?

-No creo necesario decirle

**-**La vas a lastimar mucho Lowell…no sabes el problema en que se metieron, te advertí que esto pasaría

-No ha pasado nada…en cuanto ella asuma el cargo yo…desapareceré, solo soy su guardián ¿sí? No pasa nada

-No te dejara ir

-Pues tendrá que asumirlo…cuando ella se case y yo también…me olvidare de ella, no será difícil madre, es como una piedra en mi zapato _"una piedra pro la que daría vida"_-Yurato asintió y le beso la mejilla-No seas como tu padre, que no te de miedo mostrar tus sentimientos…puedes acabar muy herido en tu co…-un ruido del baño, alerto a los dos-¿Lía? ¿Lía estas bien?-Lowell toco la puerta un par de veces pero ella no respondía-Lía ábreme la maldita puerta o la tiro-peor el baño seguía mudo y el agua correr se esparcía por todo el piso-¡Maldita sea ábreme!-Lowell empujo la puerta y cayó al suelo, pero Lía no estaba, Yurato cerró la llave y noto que el cristal de la ventana y el espejo estaban rotos-¡¿Lía?! ¡Lía!-Lowell se asomo por la ventana y no vio nada-¿Se-se la llevaron?-Lowell empezó a golpear la pared_"-Me escucho…maldita sea tengo que cuidar mi bocota"_ quédate aquí por si regresa ay no salgas sola-Lowell salio corriendo a los cuartos, preguntando por la cachorra-¿Lowell? ¿Qué pasa?

-Desapareció Lía-Diana dejo caer la bandeja de tazas y Po se puso rojo del enojo-¡¿Cómo que desapareció?! ¡Tu deber es cuidarla lobo!-Lowell lo ignoro y siguió buscándola. Llego a su cuarto y abrió la puerta de golpe-¡Lía!-la cachorra estaba en su cama, mirando el techo, tapada hasta le cuello-¿¡Se puede saber que…!?

-Vete, no son horas para que estés en mi recamara

-¡Pero tu como…!

-¡Que te vayas perro idiota!-Lowell se quedo hecho piedra y dejo caer los brazos-¿Qué…?

-Ya no me sirves, vete, mi abuelo me conseguirá ah otro guardián…eres reemplazable-todos llegaron y se tranquilizaron al ver a Lía-Lía, que susto…

-Vete Po, en estos momentos te estoy odiando desaparece de mi vista-Po abro mucho sus ojos y comenzó a parpadear-Pe-pero yo…

-¡Lárguense todos!-Lía se levanto y comenzó a lanzarles todo lo que tenía en sus manos: ropa, joyas, cajas, peines-¡Váyanse, déjenme sola!-todos se fueron retirando al ver que Lía sujetaba su joyero de plata, obsequio de Tania y Luke-Lía, mi pequeña, ¿Qué pasa?

-Vete Nana, no estoy de humor-el cuarto se vacío a excepción e Lowell-¿Qué no escuchaste?

-No hago caos a estupideces-Lía se puso roja de la cara y le aventó el joyero que él supo detener con su garra-¿Estupideces? Mira quién habla

-¡Me estabas escuchando! ¡Eres una chismosa!-Lía se sonrojo y se volvió a su cama-Vete-Lowell suspiro y se tallo el cuello-Lía, todo lo que dije yo…

-No quiero explicaciones ¿vale? Ya todo está claro…mañana serás libre de mi

-Pero yo…-la puerta sonó y Lowell se escondió entre las sombras del armario-¿Quién?

-Tu abuelo-Lía se tallo la cara-¿Qué quieres? Ya tengo suficientes problemas

-Has armado un escándalo, ¿Por qué razón lo has hecho?

-Que te importa, lárgate que quiero dormir-Zock se quedo parado, rememorando las peleas con u fallecida hija_-"Son tan diferentes y tan iguales…Selena, ¿Qué será de ti hoy?" _No me respondas de esa manera-Lía se levanto y le abrió la puerta-¿No puedes hacer otra cosa? Tu pasatiempo es arruinarnos la vida a las hembras de este clan…mi bisabuela estaría retorciéndose en su tumba la ver el monstruo en que te has convertido-Zock alzo la mano dispuesto a pegarle, peor Lowell apareció y lo impidió-Yo no lo haría, señor

-Tu vete a tu recamara que esto no es de tu incumbencia guardia

-Lo que corresponda a Lía es de mi incumbencia…no la voy a dejar desprotegida…aunque sea usted-Zock vio en los ojos grises de Lowell la determinación que hace años vio en los ojos del macho de Selena-Lowell…-Lía le sostuvo el brazo-Mañana hablaremos Lía…a solas-Lía asintió y Zock se fue-¿Estás loco? Te pueden matar por eso-Lowell siguió su vista hasta que vio desaparecer a Zock entre los pasillos-Lowell eres un estu…

-¿Cómo saliste del baño?-Lía se tenso y se metió al cuarto-Regresa mañana y…

-No me moveré de aquí, desapareciste en mis narices, no volverle a cometer ese error-Lowell se sentó junto a la cama de ella-¿Te quedaras toda la noche?

-Si-Lía se recostó, mirándolo-¿Todas las noches?-Lowell la miro y suspiro-Lía, lo que dije era para mi madre…ella tiene una teoría un tanto descabellada sobre tu y yo-Lía asintió y le dio la espalda-Nunca me iré, ¿vale? Todas las noches velare pro ti-Lía sonrió con los ojos cerrados-…mamá me saco del baño-Lowell se enderezo y se sentó junto a ella, sacándola de la manta-¿Qué?

-Mamá despertó…estuvo aquí, me vio en el baño y me saco cuando deje caer el vidrio cuando…

-Lía, ¿estás segura? No sería la primera vez que…-la ventana se abrió y por ella entro Tigresa-¿Ves?-Lowell se puso frente a Lía-¿Cómo se que verdaderamente es la princesa?

-Pregúntame lo que quieras lobo, la que está detrás de ti es mi hija-Tigresa miro a Lowell y el lobo solo asintió-¿Qué le regalo Po a Lía en su cumpleaños?-pero Tigresa se quedo petrificada-¿Po…Po, el panda esta aquí?

-Si madre, ha estado aqui junto con Shiffu, Mono, Víbora, Grulla, Mantis, Luke, Tanía, Lían-Tigresa se recargo en la pared-Po… ¿El sabe de ella?

-En efecto princesa, Tao le informo sobre Lía

-¿Cómo es que te preñaste de él? Para empezar, ¿Cómo lo hacían?-Lowell y Tigresa la miraron sonrojados y enojados-Eso no es de incumbencia Lía… ¿Cómo se ha portado Po contigo?-Lía se sentó frente a ella y Tigresa la abrazo a ella, ambas sentadas al filo de la ventana-Ha sido amable, muy cariñoso…pero es serio, no me lo imaginaba así

-Po ¿serio? No amor, te confundiste de panda

-No, es el mi papá…tiene el mismo collar-Tigresa suspiro-¿Qué…le han dicho de mí?

-La verdad… ¿Hablaras con él? ¿Estaremos juntos?-Tigresa miro a Lowell y este negó-Mi amor…cuando yo me separe de papá el estaba por casarse con alguien más

"_-¿Cómo le dices esas cosas princesa? No conoces le tacto-"_Lowell choco su palma contra su frente-¿Qué?...pe-pero él…el no ha dicho nada y…-los ojos de Lía se humedecieron y se separo de Tigresa-¿Cómo…que te asegura eso? ¿Cómo estas tan segura?-Tigresa trato de tocarle el brazo pero ella se negó-Tu padre y yo comenzamos a distanciarnos por una hembra de su especie…él y yo, ya no teníamos una relación estable cuando me entere que estaba preñada…no sabía qué hacer, estaba asustada y no analiza bien las cosas…Lía, no te ilusiones con que tu padre y yo…-pero Lía se subió a la cama y se tapo con las mantas-¿Estará bien si me voy?

-Es lo que quiere-ambos salieron al balcón y Tigresa cruzo los brazos-Necesito de tu ayuda, quiero ver a Zock sin la presencia de los demás

-El señor cito a Lía mañana a primera hora, puede ir usted en su lugar-Tigresa asintió y miro a su hija, que estaba hecha un ovillo-¿Qué hare ahora?

-Con todo respeto princesa, debería hablar con el padre de Lía, Po ya es consciente de Lía y la ah aceptado…me temo que no conozco su postura respecto a usted

-…supongo que eso hare, ¿Cuál es su habitación?

-La que anteriormente era de usted princesa

-Junto a la de Nana Diana

-En efecto-Tigresa asintió y se acerco a Lía-Cachorra…me voy, vendré a verte mañana ¿vale?-pero Lía no respondió-¿No te despedirás de mí?-Lowell se acostó al otro lado de Lía y le jalo la oreja-¡Oye!

-Despídete de la princesa mocosa-Lía le saco la lengua y miro a Tigresa-¿Me odias?

-No… ¿mañana vendrás?

-Si, en la mañana, yo iré en tu lugar para hablar con el abuelo-Lía asintió y abrazo a su madre-Te quiero

-Yo también pequeña-Tigresa se separo de ella y salio por la ventana-¿A dónde irá?

-No lo sé…descansa-Lowell se quedo junto a su cama-¿No te irás?-Lowell se levanto y avanzo a la puerta-¿Me voy? ¿Eso quieres?-Lía lo miro y cerró los ojos-No lo sé ¿y tú?

-No lo sé-ambos quedaron en silencio-¿Dormirías conmigo?

-Ya hablas acerca de esto Lía, si alguien entra…-pero Lía lo miro con sus manos pegadas a su pecho-¿Por favor?

-No Lía, dormiré en el suelo-Lowell se sentó junto a la cama, en pose de indio y dejo descansar su cabeza en la pared-¿Estarás cómodo?

-No es la primera vez-Lía se sentó en la orilla de la cama y lo jalo del cuello para darle un beso en la nariz-Gracias perro-Lía regreso a su cama y se acostó, dándole la cara-No vuelvas a hacer eso

-¿Por?-pero Lowell tenía los ojos cerrados y apretaba fuertemente los brazos_"-Mierda, mierda, mierda…a esto se refería mamá-"_no lo hagas hasta que pase tu celo

-¿Huelo mal?

-¡Duérmete!-Lía le saco la lengua y se acostó, pero Lowell se quedo despierto toda la noche-En que problema me metí.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado y no se preocupen por la espera del capitulo final qu eles tengo una sorpresa, solo denle al botoncito de Next


	11. Chapter 10

...¡QUE LES TRAIGO EL CAPITULO FINAL PARA REMEDIAR MI FALTA DE ATENCIÓN A USTEDES! espero disfruten mucho estos capitulos y si quieren les puedo hacer un especial de año nuevo ustedes decidiran y tambien lean las notas del final vale? :D disfruten la lectura

* * *

Cuando el alba anuncio su llegada, Tigresa estaba en la ventana de la habitación de Lía-¿Duerme mucho?

-Si fuera posible, solo saldría para comer y bañarse-Lowell estaba al pie de la cama-¿No dormiste con ella?-Tigresa lo miro con burla y Lowell se sonrojo-Sabe perfectamente mis motivos, princesa

-Lo sé, lo sé…tu madre y yo apostamos que caerían…por ahora mantente alejada de ella

-Si… ¿Ya se va o la espera a que se despierte?

-No, me iré de una vez…no la despiertes, tuvo un día muy largo-Tigresa salió de la habitación y recorrió el camino a la habitación de Zock, toco 4 veces y paso-Bien Lía, quiero es… ¿Tigresa?

-Hola abuelo, ¿Qué tal tu día?-Tigresa se recargo en la puerta y se cruzo de brazos-¿Co-como saliste?

-Estuve en reposo mucho tiempo y mis energías se fueron acumulando…no ibas a lograr retenerme por más tiempo, los deseos por ver a mi cachorra son más fuertes que cualquier otra cosa-Zock asintió y se volvió a recostar en la cama-Bien, ¿Qué es lo que se le ofrece princesa?

-Mi hija, quiero a mi hija y la libertad de ambas-Zock se carcajeo y aplaudió-Eso es imposible querida, sin un macho en la familia no pueden desaparecer asi como asi…alumbra a un macho y se irán, obviamente tu cachorro de quedara

-No puedes hacerme elegir…no cometeré los errores de mis padres…me casare hasta que tu engendres otro hijo…tienes muchos escondidos fuera de estas tierras, lástima que ya son mayores-Zock apretó los puños-Aunque quisiera ya no me corresponde a mi ese "honor", tú debes alumbrar otro hijo si no quieres hacer sufrir a tu hija

-Eres un monstruo Zock… ¿Qué es lo que ganas con todo esto?-pero el solo se mantuvo callado, mirándola a los ojos-¿Sabes? Creo que deberías hablar con Po antes que venir a gritarme a mí

-No me cambies el…-la puerta se abrió y por ella entraron Po y Nana Diana-Zock quiero… ¿Tigresa?... ¿Tigresa eres tú?-la felina trago saliva y miro como el panda caminaba a ella-Mi habitación no es sala de reencuentros, lárguense-los tres salieron, sin embargo Po tomo el brazo de Tigresa y la jalo rumbo al patio trasero, donde ambos quedaron frente a frente –Asi que ya estás aquí pand…

-¡¿Cuándo supiste que estabas preñada?!-Tigresa dio un pequeño salto ante el grito de Po-…poco después de nuestra última pelea, Lían me acompaño a ver una partera…días después fue el cambio

-¿Estuviste aquí todo este tiempo?

-Si…poco después de dar a luz, caí en el coma. Desperté una veces, la última vez fue cuando Lía tenía 3 años-Po asintió y se recargo en un árbol-¿Cómo fue que llegaste a este lugar?-Po le fue contando todo lo sucedido en el viaje, mientras Tigresa solo repasaba los hechos y hacia encajar varias cosas-Quien te salvo en el lago cuando el barco se volteo fue mi madre…Po, no debiste venir, no debieron traer a Lía, Zock, ese monstruo…

-¿De qué se trata todo esto? ¿Qué significa tu familia?-Tigresa se tallo el puente de la nariz-Ni yo lo sé Po…a mí solo me dijeron quienes eran mis padres y que yo pertenezco a este lugar…no quiero este mundo para Lía, aquí el ser hembra no es nada beneficioso…a diferencia de los lobos, los tigres son más sexistas, las hembras no tenemos ni voz ni voto en las decisiones…solo se nos ve como las hembras de la casa y de un macho para complacerlo, criar a los cachorros…no puedo dejar a Lía aquí Po, ayúdame-Po abrió muchos sus ojos y por primera vez vio en los ojos rojos de Tigresa, el miedo y la desesperación de perder algo-¿Qué tengo que hacer?

-Sácala de aquí y váyanse los dos a otro pueblo, lejos del Valle de la Paz…Po, te estoy pidiendo que desaparezcas del mapa, te tienes que llevar a Lía, pero no debes llegar al Valle de la Paz, no puedes contactarte con nadie…cuando desaparezcan me obligaran a tomar el liderazgo de clan, ya no podre casarme, pero tendré que mandar a matarte…escóndete y no te vayas de ese lugar que escojas, tiene que ser uno que ni yo misma conozca

-¿Cómo me pides eso? Tigresa Lía será me hija, pero no podemos privarla de tener una familia-Tigresa enrollo su brazo en su cuello-Escúchame panda, Lía es nuestra hija, métetelo en tu maldita cabezota, asi que si tu no me ayudas, tendré que matarte para que no andes de bocón-Po sujeto de la cintura y Tigresa y como pudo se zafo para ponerla a ella en el suelo, con él sujetando sus 4 patas-Ya nos soy el mismo Tigresa, yo he entrenado todo este tiempo tu en cambio has estado en tu "prisión de agua"-Tigresa con su cola, sujeto el pie de Po y lo doblo, dando un salto hacia atrás y pateando la cara de Po con su garra, para después sujetar su cuello y enterrarle las garras-No me juzgues Po, ese lugar es el infierno, como lo es este estúpido pueblo…aquí hay fuerzas que no comprendería puesto que tu cabeza es tan pequeña-Po utilizo su pierna derecha para enredarla con la pierna de Tigresa, provocando su caída y dejando a ´Po parado, con la pierna aplastando su estomago-¿Lo disfrutas verdad? Ya me has vencido Po, ya eres mejor que yo-Po negó con la cabeza y le extendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse-No Tigresa, no se trata de eso-peor Tigresa con sus piernas, apretó la cabeza de Po, lo jalo y dio una vuelta para tener a Po en el suelo y patearle la cara-Pero la nueva diferencia entre tú y yo es que yo amo a mi cachorra y are cualquier cosa por ella, matare a quien intente dañarla y no pasare por alto a nadie…para mi todos son enemigos de mi cachorra y te lo advierto Po…-Tigresa lo tomo del cuello y clavo sus garras en él-No dejare que mi cachorra sufra por ti o por mí, si es necesario yo misma destruiré este lugar, sin importarme dejarme en el infierno…yo nunca tuve a quien amar, salvo a ti Po, jamás olvidare todo lo que me diste-Tigresa soltó a Po y dio tres pasos hacia atrás-Po, jamás eh dejado de amarte, no ha cambiado nada en mi respecto a los sentimientos que te tengo…peor si tu no cooperas conmigo para salvar a Lía, no dudare en matarte…Lía es lo único que me queda Po, ella es toda mi vida-Tigresa dejo salir unos sollozos-Eh estado sola todo este tiempo, jamás eh sabido lo que es tener un padre o una madre…ambos murieron por mi y hare lo mismo por Lía… ¿Puedo contar contigo?-Po miro la mano extendida de Tigresa-¿Puedo pensarlo?

-Hasta hoy en la noche-Tigresa se volteo y corrió rumbo al cuarto de Lía, que apenas salía de bañarse, bajo el cuidado de Lowell-¿Sigue tu celo?

-Tu madre dice que me durar una semana

-Sera más-Tigresa entro por la ventana y cayó en la cama de Lía-El mío dura 10 días

-Oh, ya que, es curioso mi celo-peor Lowell solo trataba de mantener los ojos cerrados-Lía, ve con nana Diana, tengo que hablar con Lowell a solas

-¡No soy una niña con un demonio!-Lía salio echando humo por las orejas-¿Qué sucede contigo Lowell? ¡A este paso te le lanzaras encima!

-¿¡Crees que no lo sé!? ¡Con un demonio necesito alejarme de ella es su olor lo que me está matando!-Tigresa sonrió y olfateo el aire-Estas enamorado de ella, por eso el aroma es tan fuerte para ti

-Necesito alejarme de ella, no puedo hacerle esto…Lía se tiene que casar con alguien de su especie para devolverle la pureza a tu sangre…princesa, si la sangre no es pura, mi clan y los demás desterraran al suyo

-¿Qué?

-…el señor desea alejarlas de esta vida, pero significa la muerte para ustedes, mataran a todo tigre que esté presente…los clanes no deben manchar la pureza

-Pero tú no eres de la rama principal-Lowell negó con la cabeza-Mi padre es el líder del clan-Tigresa se cayó de la cama-¡¿El líder?!...¡Pe-pero toda la raza pura fue asesinada!-Lowell asintió-Entre las sombras, padre ha logrado regresar a su lugar…madre debe permanecer en las sombras por su propia seguridad, mis hermanos también…sin embargo, mi padre y yo tenemos que regresar al clan, cuando Lía tome su lugar…padre no está casado con mamá porque el ya tiene una familia

-¿¡Que!?-Lowell bajo la cabeza-Mi madre es solo la amante de papá, el ya tiene un heredero y una hembra, pero logro que yo ocupara su lugar cuando el muera, mi hermano mayor es el que está buscando la muerte de los que no son sangre pura, padre lo sabe y por eso…

-Por eso está acelerando las cosas, el es que te está presionando para que te vayas-Tigresa se tapo la boca y oculto un sollozo-T-tu madre…tu padre pone de coartada el trabajar para Zock, asi tu madre

-No se enteraría

-¿Por qué ocultárselo? Tu madre

-Padre no encuentra necesario decirle algo…

-La dejara cuando Lía sea líder y tu ya no estés aquí-Lowell asintió-¿Cómo es que puedes con esto?

-Créame princesa…cuando me aleje de Lía será mi condena por engañar a mi madre-la puerta sonó y Tigresa se oculto en el balcón-¿Nana Diana? ¿Qué sucede?

-Oh, querido Lowell, venía a ver a mi niña

-No está, ¿no fue contigo?

-No querido…debió ir con el señor…por cierto, vi a tu madre salir corriendo de aquí, la vi tocando la puerta y luego salio corriendo-Lowell abrió los ojos y se pego en la cabeza con su pata-No, no, no, no…mi madre… ¡Hannia!-una loba hembra de pelo gris con ojos verdes llego corriendo-¿Qué pasa hermano?

-Mi madre, búscala, encuéntrala, no permitas que se valla de estas tierras…dile a mi hermano Joy que necesito que valla por padre-la hembra asintió y salio del cuarto-¿Pequeño que pasa?-pero Tigresa apareció y Diana dejo caer su pañuelo-Mi cachorra… ¿Es usted mi princesa?-Diana sujeto a Tigresa de los brazos-Oh, si tu madre te viera…en este cuarto ella te pario, en esa cama tu naciste mi hermosa cachorra y nunca en mi vida, vi a tu madre más feliz que aquel bello día…y ahora, eres una hembra, ya eres madre y en esa misma cama donde tu naciste mi pequeña, nació tu linda Lía…oh mi princesa no debiste volver

-Nana ¿tú sabes acerca de la matanza que planean contra el clan?

-Si…escucha, una parte de los tigres, fieles a tu sangre partirá esta noche…la muerte del señor los distraerá y les brindara la oportunidad a los rebeldes de irse-Tigresa cerró los ojos-Solo nos protegía

-El señor estuvo a un paso de la muerte con mi bella luna murió y te perdimos…cuando cargo a Lía, sus ojos volvieron a brillar…tendrás que partir con los rebeldes

-No…Lía se irá con ellos, sácala de aquí y vete con ella-Po llego corriendo con Lía en brazos-¿Qué pasa?

-Zock está muerto…alguien entro y lo mato-Lía seguía llorando-Lía estaba con él…lo mato frente a ella-Lowell fue el que la sujeto y la abrazo-¡Mi abuelo esta muerto!-Lía grito y Lowell salio al balcón con ella-¿Ya pensaste suficiente panda?-Po suspiro-Los demás

-Ellos deberán volver al Valle de la Paz Po…Nana

-Un grupo saldrá a las 9:30…joven, tendrá que venir con migo, mi niña aun esta en shock-Diana tomo del brazo a Po y lo saco, mientras Tigresa, derramaba unas lagrimas-Siempre me amaste…y yo también te quiero abuelo, gracias por esta oportunidad…perdóname-miro al balcón, donde Lía seguía prensada a Lowell-Lía, deja de llorar…te lo pido, me estas asustando-Lía lo soltó y se sentó en el suelo-¿Te hizo algo?

-No, solo me golpeo la cabeza después de matar al abuelo…no lo ayude, el me defendió y yo…

-Lía, escúchame-Lowell le sujeto del cuello, viéndola a los ojos-Lía, tu madre y tu son las que siguen…tienes que irte

-No

-Tienes que partir de aquí con Po y Diana…si Lía tienes que irte, aquí corres peligro

-¿Mi madre…?

-Yo tengo que quedarme, tengo que limpiar el nombre de mi madre y mi abuela…mi cachorra, tienes que irte, tienes que estar a salvo o la muerte del abuelo será en vano…y posiblemente la mía también-Lía sollozo y Lowell la tomo en sus brazos-¿Y tú?

-Yo debo regresar a mi clan Lía-Lía se soltó de sus brazos y se limpio las lagrimas-¡Ustedes no me quieren! ¡Se quieren deshacer de mí!-Lía miro a Lowell a los ojos-¡Te odio! ¡Te odio! ¡Ojala nunca te hubiera conocido! ¡Solo me haces sufrir! ¡Solo me haces llorar y nunca me has demostrado un cariño más allá de tu obligación!-Lía se quito la gargantilla que le regalo Lowell y se la lanzo a la cara, sin embargo Lowell estaba callado, con sus ojos rojos de las lagrimas-¡Me iré solo para alejarme de ustedes! ¡Los odio a los dos! ¡Los odio!-Lía salio corriendo, dejando a Tigresa en la tristeza, mirando el cuarto y recordando la noche que su cachorra nació-Al menos se irá-peor Lowell dio un salto y corrió al bosque-Lo lamento Lowell…pero es lo mejor-Tigresa sujeto la gargantilla y la guardo en su traje, camino hasta llegar donde tenían el cuerpo de Zock…

Cuando la noche cayó en las tierras, Tigresa estaba dentro de una habitación, mirándose al espejo: poseía un kimono blanco, con varios listones colgando de la cintura-Cuando suba a ese consejo, tu clan se verá en problemas cuando sepan de la existencia de Yurato-miro a Max, que estaba recargado en la ventana, con Lowell y Joy a un lado-Mi madre se irá con los rebeldes, junto con Nana Diana y Po…Lía no ha dicho nada, peor fue la primera en subir a las carrozas-Lowell bajo la cabeza-¿Sabes lo que te espera Lowell? Ser líder no será sencillo y tú no estás acostumbrado a que te digan qué hacer

-Hice llorar a mi madre, la engañe y ella en estos momentos me ha abandonado… y con quien esperaba pasar el resto de mi vida me ha mandado al demonio…necesito algo con que distraerme-Joy puso una pata en el hombro de Lowell-Hannia partirá con ella, madre prometió no mencionar nada

-Joy, tu tendrás que seguir oculto

-Soy el espía favorito de papá, ¿Qué más puedo pedir?... ¿Lista señora?-Tigresa asintió y todos salieron, dejándola sola-Gracias mamá, papá, abuelos…gracias Po-miro la ventana donde la luna se hizo notar con su bello brillo, uno que Po también miraba, con Lía en sus brazos…

Tigresa avanzaba entre todo los lideres de clanes, con la cabeza en alto y caminando para colocarse en el centro del salón, donde cada líder le otorgo un presente de su clan: plumas blancas de grullas, garras de osos, de cocodrilo, piel de león…muchas cosas que ella debía colocar en una fina cadena, la misma de la gargantilla que Lowell le dio a Lía…

Po miraba como su cachorra miraba una foto: su cumpleaños, todos reunidos-¿Que pasara ahora?...

-No lo sé…pero prometo no abandonarte-Lía asintió y se aferro al pelaje de Po-Lo quiero…quiero a Lowell y él…

-No es por defender al perro Lía…pero si de algo estoy seguro, y que detesto admitir…es que eres lo más importante para él…te ama Lía, pero hay muchos factores que lo detienen

-ya no quiero pensar, solo quiero

-Disfrutar-dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo…

Tigresa estaba al frente de todos-El clan de tigres ha sido difamado en etas décadas…incluso yo defraude mi sangre al procrear una hibrida-muchos aplausos se escucharon-Sin embargo, tendré que regresar la dignidad a mi clan, luchare por ser aceptada y por hacer que los tigres sean aceptados y respetados…lobos, leones, grullas, cocodrilos, serpientes, gorilas…y demás clanes, luchare por el tratado de los 3 clanes y regresare a la búsqueda del clan padre: los dragones-todos se levantaron a aplaudir y Tigresa se sentó, esperando el momento de la culminación de la reunión…y sucedió ese mismo instante.-¡La princesa Lía se ha fugado con unos rebeldes y traidores del clan!-Tigresa apretó los puños y cerró los ojos, antes de tomar su papel frente a los ojos que se posarían sobre ella-¡¿Mi cachorra ha desaparecido?! ¿¡Como lo permitieron!?-Tigresa avanzo hasta ellos y tomo del cuello a uno-E-el pa-panda s-se la ha ll-llevado-Tigresa lo soltó-Búsquenlos, encuentren a mi cachorra y tragan a los traidores…no armen escándalos en las aldeas, pidan ayuda a las autoridades y luego regresen a dar informes-una vez aclarado el asunto, muchos líderes se acercaron a ella-Buena forma de controlar la situación

-Créanme caballeros…estoy a un poco de romperme a llorar

-Usted tan fuerte que aparenta

-Ante todo soy madre…si me disculpan-Tigresa se escabullo al balcón donde lloro y comenzó a pedir a sus abuelos, por la seguridad de su cachorra y de ese macho que ella amaría por siempre…

Lowell miraba como todos se reían y divertían, miro a su padre entablar conversaciones con su esposa, además de sus otros 4 hijos, cerró los ojos y miro como su hermano Joy estaba afuera platicando con el líder del clan de los gorilas que tenía su misma edad…se sentía como un intruso entre tanta falsedad y felicidad fingida…-"Papá no parece tan afligido por mi mamá"-subió la mirada hasta toparse con la de su hermano mayor, que sonreía sínicamente y le mostraba la copa de la que bebía-"Sínico"-lo vio acercarse-¿Disfrutas de tu nueva posición social bastardo?

-Como tu disfrutaras cuando te vea por sobre mi hombro imbécil-ambos machos sacaron los colmillos mirándose retadoramente-Una lástima que tu protegida desapareciera…se pierda una buena carne-Lowell lo tomo de las solapas de su traje y aventándolo contra la pared, provocando un grito en todos los presentes-Mide tus comentarios idiota, que yo no me detengo cuando alguien me está fastidiando

-¿Dije algo malo? Los tigres son inferiores a nosotros

-Cierra tu boca, que no seré condescendiente contigo dolo por llevar mi sangre

-Cálmense-Max llego y alejo a Lowell-Oh Izack, no te rebajes con este bastardo-la esposa de Max era una loba de pelaje crema de ojos azules-Mejor regresa a la fiesta y trata de divertirte, busca una hembra para pasar la noche

-Que asquerosa eres-Lowell se soltó de Max-No todas abren las piernas tan fácilmente como tú Erika

-Lowell mantén la calma y regresa a la mesa-Max lo miro y luego tomo del hombro a Izack-Vete a dar una vuelta, pero no tardes-Izack inflo el pecho y miro a Lowell-¿Se nota quien es el favorito hermano?-Lowell apretó los puños-¿Todo bien?-Tigresa se acerco, sujetando a Lowell del brazo-Si se…

-No le hable a usted loba, ¿cree que no escuche los comentarios de su hijo?, será mejor que lo meta en cintura si no quiere que tengamos conflictos después…sígueme Lowell, los guardias te harán preguntas

-Un honor mantenerme alejado de esta "familia" señora-Lowell paso de largo a Max y empujando a Erika-No digas nada Max…ten, es una notificación oficial solo para lideres, espero pueda mantener su hocico lejos de las cosas privadas Erika-la loba le sonrió sínicamente y Max abrió la carta, notando que había otra dentro-Bien, mañana platicare sobre esto con usted

-Pasen buena noche-Tigresa se fue, con la sonrisa en su cara y mirando como Lowell humillaba públicamente a Izack-"Pues no será tan aburrido"-Tigresa acaricio el dije que Po y Lía le dejaron en su cama antes de partir…

Lía contaba las estrellas que estaban unidas verticalmente…-"Se nota que estoy aburrida" ¿Po?

-¿Qué pasa Lía?-Po cabeceaba y Lía se rio al ver a Po con los ojos más cerrados que abiertos-… ¿Adónde vamos?

-No lo sé pequeña, yo no decidí el lugar-Lía se sentó frente a él-Tengo hambre

-Lía, nos paramos hace 3 minutos para comer

-Pero no comí bien, quiero más, solo fueron unas frutas

-¡Te comiste 15 peras y 3 manzanas, además de 8 plátanos! ¡Dejaste a Diana sin cena!

-¡No es verdad! ¡Ella me las cedió!-Po se rio y Lía inflo las mejillas-¿Qué hacemos?

-No lo sé…creo que vamos a llegar-Lía se asomo por la ventanilla y vio como unas chozas se definían entre la oscuridad-¡Ya llegamos!-fue el grito de un tigre de pelaje naranja-Mi niña, ven acá y no te separes del joven Po y ni de mi-Lía sujeto ambas manos y camino, notando como en esa aldea, habían varios animales de distintas especies, peor predominaba una en especial: los pandas-¿Son tu familia?

-No lo sé-Po se encogió de hombros y siguieron caminando, hasta llegar a una gran casa, donde unos pandas los esperaban en la entrada de la casa-¿Lord Kong?-pregunto Diana a un panda con un sombrero de paja y un bastón en su mano izquierda-Usted debe ser Nana Diana, un placer conocerla

-Igualmente…el líder Zock dejo hablado conmigo este tema, el clan de los pandas fue exiliado al conocer sobre la matanza de Lord Shen-Po suspiro nostálgico-Tengo entendido que Lord Shen

-Ya no es un problema…soy Po

-El también es un panda

-Ya lo note pequeña-Kong se gacho a su altura hasta donde pudo-¿Y cuál es tu nombre pequeña?

-Lía, soy la hija de la princesa Tigresa-Lía sonrió orgullosa y se cruzo de brazos-Y también de Po

-¿¡Qué!?-todos los presentes se quedaron asombrados-Lía, que parte de "es un secreto" no comprendes

-Lo siento, soy muy bocona-todos se rieron, por la risa de Po se corto al ver a una hembra en especial: una panda de su tamaño, de ojos azules y de sonrisa maliciosa-Hola cariño-la panda se acerco a él y beso los labios de Po-¿Cómo has estado? ¿Me extrañaste?-Po retrocedió un poco y jalo a Lía con él-¿Quién es ella Po?-peor el panda estaba petrificado, mientras sus manos se apretaban a Lía-Soy Jenny…la esposa de Po-Lía se quedo en shock…mientras en las tierras del Clan de los tigres, Tigresa miraban la luna, rogando por una segunda oportunidad con su familia…mientras Lowell observaba la cama donde Lía dormía y recordaba todos sus momentos con ella…mientras en el Valle de la Paz, el señor Ping lloraba abrazando unas cosas de su pequeño panda…mientras en el palacio de Jade los 4 furiosos se centraban en recordar cuando fue que sus vidas se fueron por un río al que no le encuentran un final a la turbulencia…mientras el maestro Shiffu abraza las frazadas de Tigresa y Tai Lung con las que una vez los tapo a ambos…mientras en el bosque, Ariel lloraba por su vieja amiga y en el manantial, las gotas de agua caían al fío suelo, notando como el agua se secaba y toda vegetación en la cueva se marchitaba y dos sombras difuminadas se volvían esferas que se dividían: una rumbo a donde Po se encontraba y otra subía al palacio de Tigresa…todo bajo la luna que se tapaba en las nubes, todo con tal de no burlarse del destino que ella ve pasar todos los días, todos los meses y todos los años desde su creación.

* * *

Bien espero hayan disfrutado este finc como yo lo hize escribiendolo, muchas gracias por seguirme y esperarme por tardan tanto...y les tengo una buena noticia: si hare una segunda temporada, donde me centrare más en la historia de Tigresa y Po, de quien es Jenny y como fue toda esa historia, tambien, si lo desean, pondria partes de la historia de Tai Lung y Selena, todo depende de sus opiniones, asi que les rogaria que me dijeran que deciden y que esperan de la segunda parte y del especial de nuevo años vale? Gracias por participar este finc, dejen reviews opinones que esperan de la segunda parte y tambien les doy mis felicitaciones por navidad, independientemente de su religion, para mi el 24 es el día de perdonar a todos, a nosotros mismos y de aceptar los nuevos retos de la vida, no la fecha de dar regalos y comer pavo, solo dedicarse a la familia y rememorar bellos momentos y aprender de los malos, tambien les deseo un feliz año nuevo, que los deseos de este año se cumplieran y que los siguentes puedan cumplirse con prosperidad, que logren nuevas metas y se propongan un camio bueno y si...pues no! jajajaja :D muchos abrazos y felicitaciones cuidense y los quieor a todos

Fryda (L)


End file.
